morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat:Morning Glories 34
Morning Glories Issue 34 Tinychat from November 6, 2013 Nick Spencer Joe Eisma 0001 macey: HELLO 0002 emma entered the room 0003 macey: welcome to the chat, friends. how are you. are you are surviving 0004 macey: *are you all 0005 darrrrkvengeance entered the room 0006 seanaf entered the room 0007 guest-515500 changed nickname to emma 0008 guest-515503 changed nickname to darrrrkvengeance 0009 darrrrkvengeance: hey all 0010 caseyballvins entered the room 0011 guest-515506 changed nickname to seanaf 0012 brella: i'm so content. so content with the world, with this issue 0013 guest-515512 changed nickname to caseyballvins 0014 macey: soooo, how about that last panel 0015 kelso: well since last week half of my otp died BUT JADE IS MORE MY FAVORITE CHARATER THAN EVER 0016 caseyballvins: hey all 0017 emma: hello 0018 caseyballvins: UGH THAT LAST PANEL THOUGH 0019 kelso: I was not expecting that at all 0020 brella: haha i had a heart attack, in public, it was noticed 0021 beth entered the room 0022 brella: what is up with joe eisma and being able to draw such POTENT THINGS 0023 macey: so is jade's gift the ability to create zombies or what 0024 haley: yeah that panel is terrifying 0025 brella: it was like she had jerked awake right in front of me 0026 caseyballvins: it was really creepy 0027 macey: what if this is a walking dead prequel. this entire comic has been a plot by image comics 0028 caseyballvins: i shouted 0029 brella: i'm doing stuff, hunter 0030 brella: things 0031 kelso: how do we know she's a zombie, though? or at least, Im not sure she'd be a brainless one. 0032 ashley entered the room 0033 kelso: It made me think of Pushing Daisies. 0034 macey: haha, idk, she just looked kinda like one, right? 0035 guest-515527 changed nickname to beth_ellingboe 0036 emma: i can't remember - was the funeral open casket? 0037 guest-515548 changed nickname to ashley 0038 kelso: I don't think so. 0039 haley: doesnt look like it 0040 kelso: MAYBE THERE WASN'T A BODY. 0041 emma: that's what i'm saying!! 0042 veronica: well jade was torn up like there was one. so ... whatever happened freaked her out enough 0043 veronica: to flip at the funeral. 0044 kelso: maybe there's more of a reason as to why she burned the field...? 0045 caseyballvins: maybe that's why jade burnt down the field... like, to deal with her mum's zombie body D 0046 beth_ellingboe changed nickname to beth 0047 kelso: her mom's zombie was in it? 0048 emma: that occurred to me 0049 katie entered the room 0050 veronica: yeah that could all be connected, def. 0051 veronica: (it's spencer, of course it is) 0052 macey1: mom's zombie is a good band name. somebody write that down 0053 darrrrkvengeance: hey 0054 darrrrkvengeance: cause they seem to change around 0055 kelso: pretty sure brown 0056 macey: they were brown when alex colored them 0057 haley: brown yeah 0058 brella: yeah 0059 guest-515569 changed nickname to katie 0060 macey: i think alex's colors are meant to be the canon ones, since paul's new 0061 kelso: I don't want to have to get contacts for my cosplay so i'm gonna stick with brown lol 0062 brella: yeah hunter had brown eyes for one panel and i almost leaped out of my chair 0063 joe_eisma entered the room 0064 caseyballvins: i didn't even notice! 0065 macey: plot twist 0066 beth: i think there are some eye color inconistencies w the first couple issues 0067 darrrrkvengeance: i was just wondering if there was a clue to the last panel there 0068 brella: yeah beth remember when casey's eyes were yellow 0069 darrrrkvengeance: like with Georgia/Clarkson 0070 brella: true alpha casey blevins 0071 macey: jade's mom has always been green-eyed though, she was in 17 0072 kelso: makes me think of aphrodite's kids in the pjo series 0073 macey: though tbh i DO pay attention to eye colors 0074 beth: oooh casey is really the alpha jun dont know what hes talking about 0075 kelso: I always wondered what the deal was with the yellow eyes. 0076 macey: especially green since it's the one thing hodge and daramount share physically. so it's 0077 macey: likely headmaster genes 0078 macey: in other words hunter for headmaster 0079 caseyballvins: UGH NO 0080 brella: stop that 0081 kelso: I laughed out loud at Ike's comment about wanting to see whose is bigger XD 0082 brella: macey pls you know i'm fragile 0083 haley: what color are irina's eyes? 0084 beth: id be pro that 0085 macey: irina's eyes are blue, kseniya's were brown 0086 brella: irina's are... grey i think? grey-blue? 0087 darrrrkvengeance: lol. that was the best line, kelso 0088 brella: macey you are the irina expert 0089 caseyballvins: i mentioned the nose thing and joe said it was coincedence 0090 abetterfuture entered the room 0091 macey: ike was on the top of his game this week 0092 brella: i don't believe him that nose can only be genetic there is no other way 0093 macey: i've missed him 0094 brella: yeah ike was just in A+ form 0095 beth: ike was a true gem bless his heart 0096 guest-515611 changed nickname to abetterfuture 0097 beth: even if he has been sleeping alone 0098 caseyballvins: ike was wonderful 0099 brella: or bless whatever he has instead of a heart 0100 beth: poor guy 0101 haley: ike was excellent i'm glad he can snark withut a book now 0102 fredfredkonfred entered the room 0103 brella: he heard the guys getting up and followed them what a loser 0104 macey: can we talk about how ike thinks irina is sexy despite the fact that she's been trying to 0105 macey: kill him 0106 haley: we knew that was coming 0107 beth: ike's into some kinky shit 0108 darrrrkvengeance: maybe that's why 0109 guest-515620 changed nickname to fredfredkonfred 0110 brella: did he ever even actually see her i thought he was unconscious the whole time 0111 emma: ike/everything that breathes 0112 macey: maybe he saw her being taken away once he woke up? 0113 brella: oh true 0114 beth: yeah i was wondering about that 0115 brella: with her legs. lllllegs 0116 beth: or how he knew she was eastern european 0117 brella: also he knew she was ukrainian. he didn't assume she was russian 0118 caseyballvins: hunter described irina to ike and ike just went with it 0119 macey: yeah he said ukranian how do we know 0120 brella: he has really got his finger on the irina pulse 0121 beth: showing some interest there hmmmm 0122 macey: ike trying to flirt w/ irina, though 0123 macey: imagine. 0124 fredfredkonfred: It's been a while since Woodrun, and clearly the other roomies have been talking about thi 0125 fredfredkonfred: *things 0126 haley: i don't think its actually been a while has it? 0127 veronica: flirting with irina is like dancing with death. 0128 beth: it's been like days i thought 0129 veronica: yeah, i can see ike doing it. 0130 guest-515593 changed nickname to joe_eisma 0131 darrrrkvengeance: and at least Hunter thinks they haven't done much talking 0132 fredfredkonfred: I think at least a week? They said so in 33 0133 fredfredkonfred: lemme check 0134 macey: 33 took place a week after woodrun 0135 haley: a weeks not long though 0136 macey: so at this point it should be about ~10 days 0137 macey: JOE 0138 abetterfuture: Are we going to talk about that cliffhanger? 0139 joe_eisma: hello 0140 brella: well hunter wants to talk like all the time so he may have a skewed perception of this 0141 fredfredkonfred: Enough time for someone to be like "that ukrainian girl irina who tried to kill ike" 0142 darrrrkvengeance: hey joe! congrats on 1000! 0143 joe_eisma: hey, thanks! 0144 brella: YEAH WOW!! 1000! 0145 fredfredkonfred: *applause* 0146 caseyballvins: Go joe! 0147 beth: yeah congrats!!!!!!!!!! 0148 macey: joe amazing job! do you know which page is 1000? 0149 veronica: wow super congrats. that's impressive. 0150 joe_eisma: nobody made a '1000 pages and no answers!' snarky comment 0151 joe_eisma: i have no idea 0152 joe_eisma: haha 0153 brella: i was considering it 0154 emma: congrats on 1000!! 0155 macey: matt claims you are going for 1000 issues now, though 0156 veronica: i think we're all just accepting the fact that we have no answers. 0157 brella: what 0158 joe_eisma: yeah, he's hilarious 0159 fredfredkonfred: oh we have gotten an answer or two 0160 beth: oh god 0161 veronica: BUT WE LOVE IT ANYWAY. 0162 fredfredkonfred: more questions but 0163 brella: who needs answers when you have glories/truants teaming up 0164 veronica: yes but our answers usually lead to more questions. 0165 veronica: yes. 0166 haley: do we even still expect answers? 0167 joe_eisma: haha 0168 brella: who needs answers when ike is conscious 0169 caseyballvins: the greatest team up 0170 beth: exactly casey and vanessa interacted what more do you need 0171 kelso: If we still don't have answers after 1000 issues I'd be upset but as long as we get one 0172 kelso: before then i'm good 0173 veronica: sometimes i'm like YES AN ANSWER oh crap like nine more questions. 0174 brella: i know right veronica 0175 beth: that's like the summation of every issue 0176 fredfredkonfred: I need Casey and Irina omg I'm looking forward to that so much 0177 brella: like as soon as i feel enlightened suddenly everything gets WORSE 0178 darrrrkvengeance: sometimes you just need to put your hand in Joe's and Nick's . . . and learn to take the 0179 macey: like at this point i think i care about a lot of the cast more than i do the answers 0180 darrrrkvengeance: answers when they come 0181 brella: i will never 0182 fredfredkonfred: I CARE A LOT ABOUT ZOE ANSWERS 0183 macey: dv that's beautiful 0184 beth: yeah i'm more invested in characters than anything 0185 brella: same macey same 0186 joe_eisma: haha 0187 beth: except zoe answers 0188 emma: still waiting on my zoe answers 0189 veronica: I ALSO CARE for zoe answers. 0190 beth: zoe is always first 0191 brella: yeah i'm gonna join the zoe chorus here too 0192 macey: zoe answers will always be at the top of everyone's lisr *Please don't spam/flood the chat.* 0193 brella: in a perfect world.... 0194 macey: *list 0195 caseyballvins: zoe zoe zoe 0196 veronica: zoe > everything 0197 darrrrkvengeance: i was re-reading issue 7 today, for a different perspective on death 0198 beth: (pouts because there was a funeral for hisao but not zoe) 0199 joe_eisma: that's a good point 0200 fredfredkonfred: at least we got hunter's little eulogy 0201 brella: (same beth same) 0202 darrrrkvengeance: well, Hunter gave her his own special service 0203 darrrrkvengeance: which was one of the best parts of the comic 0204 brella: we don't DISCUSS THAT too PAINFUL 0205 macey: maybe hunter will take people out for a proper zoe funeral someday 0206 beth: oh no 0207 abetterfuture left the room 0208 fredfredkonfred: but brella we like the pain 0209 macey: make her and hisao proper little graves 0210 haley: that would hurt so much 0211 brella: oh noooo 0212 abetterfuture entered the room 0213 beth: nooo 0214 fredfredkonfred: would you be reading this if you did not like the pain 0215 macey: hunter would. what a good bud, hunter is 0216 brella: yes 0217 veronica: hunter is like, guys, we could not be that mystery novel. 0218 guest-515689 changed nickname to abetterfuture 0219 veronica: and then it was ironic because they were anyway. 0220 haley: noone listens to hunter 0221 haley: its like a rule 0222 brella: hunter is so genre savvy he needs to calm down and just let his friends be idiots 0223 fredfredkonfred: i'm like. really really fond of jun now. 0224 fredfredkonfred: even though he spent the issue yeling at people 0225 beth: same jun just jumped to like my top five charactesr 0226 macey: I KNOW who doesnt love jun right now even if hes a brat 0227 fredfredkonfred: especially casey MY QUEEN blevins 0228 brella: YEAH SAME. like congrats on suddenly making jun really fantastic and interesting and 0229 darrrrkvengeance: er, i'm not sold on Jun 0230 guest-515707 entered the room 0231 joe_eisma: haha jun is so angry every time i draw him 0232 guest-515707 left the room 0233 macey: i appreciate jun. jun is so good 0234 abetterfuture: I loved Hunters "mystery" commentary. 0235 macey: joe, will you ever draw a happy jun 0236 brella: yeah joe he probably gives you good practice on furious glowers 0237 darrrrkvengeance: i mean; i like him. but he's nowhere near my top 5 0238 haley: very pro jun now except for all of the missing hisao 0239 joe_eisma: doubtful 0240 beth: like just thinking about him is so fascinating i love it 0241 macey1: i love how intense jun is this week too god 0242 fredfredkonfred: i don't know how many people will get this reference but i imagine smiling jun to be like 0243 veronica: i just want everyone to kiss. 0244 fredfredkonfred: smiling squall at the end of ff8 which was just weird 0245 macey1: "i will take everything they love and BURN IT TO THE GROUND!!!!!!" 0246 beth: i feel ya veronica 0247 veronica: that's my life right there. why can't everyone just kiss? 0248 brella: so much FIRE in this issue goodness 0249 abetterfuture: Can we know yet if Jun is also gay? 0250 darrrrkvengeance: i loved that Jader Paders had the Rocky Horror poster! 0251 beth: just solve it all with smooches 0252 macey1: so much fire in this entire comic 0253 beth: smooches fore veryone 0254 brella: can i just say 0255 brella: that's it, that's my comment 0256 macey1: ah. yes. pamela. 0257 caseyballvins: good comment 0258 joe_eisma: haha i'm glad you liked the rocky horror poster 0259 beth: oh pamela 0260 tristan entered the room 0261 joe_eisma: seemed fitting 0262 kelso: wait her teddy bear was--- *goes back to tthe issue* 0263 joe_eisma: yeah, pamela's headless teddy bear was nick's idea 0264 brella: what if the headmaster is just dr frank n furter 0265 veronica: is it fitting because OF THE TIME WARP? 0266 haley: i did not notice that hahah fantastic 0267 guest-515722 changed nickname to tristan 0268 beth: oh my g o d 0269 kelso: oh my god that's wonderful 0270 veronica: oh no suddenly the time warp. 0271 beth: that's the secret 0272 veronica: iT'S REALLY THE TIME WARP 0273 upguntha entered the room 0274 beth: we figured out how the time travel works 0275 beth: it's just a jump to the left 0276 macey: morning glories solved. pack it up people. lets go home 0277 guest-515737 changed nickname to upguntha 0278 guest-515743 entered the room 0279 emma: they sing and dance and boom 0280 veronica: it's just a jump to the left. 0281 emma: time travel 0282 beth: it's been a good run 0283 tristan: Good evening! 0284 brella: and then a step to the right, and then crippling pain 0285 upguntha: HOLA 0286 haley: good job team 0287 kelso: The crippling pain is the most important part. 0288 upguntha: wait what is this time tral i here off 0289 seanaf left the room 0290 brella: my favorite step 0291 beth: a very essential step 0292 macey: crippling pain is the most important part of this comic 0293 brella: crippling pain and probably existentialism, somewhere 0294 darrrrkvengeance: "don't dream it; be it." 0295 macey: without crippling pain, this comic would have no soul to it 0296 joe_eisma: we figured we need a mourning issue for this one after 33 0297 veronica: mourning glories. 0298 veronica: (i had to i'm so sorry.) 0299 brella: yeah this was a good breather issue. such a good 0300 abetterfuture left the room 0301 beth: yeah this was a really nice break 0302 beth: i mean it still hurt 0303 abetterfuture entered the room 0304 fredfredkonfred: Casey's hair, though. 0305 macey: if this had been as intense as 33 i would have probably kneeled over 0306 fredfredkonfred: So beautiful. <3 0307 emma: are you suggesting 35 is gonna make us all scream again 0308 joe_eisma: i love drawing casey's hair 0309 guest-515743 left the room 0310 haley: so funny that our take of a breaher issue is everyone yelling at each other 0311 guest-515758 changed nickname to abetterfuture 0312 darrrrkvengeance: lol 0313 brella: casey has the best hair what is her secret 0314 caseyballvins: casey has dream harir 0315 upguntha: i'm scared for 35 all that Tuna 0316 joe_eisma: it wasn't initially so curly. i just got out of control wiht it 0317 caseyballvins: *hair 0318 fredfredkonfred: What is her conditioner? 0319 macey: all signs point to 35 being a bit intense, right..... 0320 tristan: Really? I thought it was the revelation that our dear Pamela is quite a snorer. 0321 joe_eisma: haha 0322 emma: i miss zoe's hair 0323 brella: she probably shampoos with the blood of her enemies 0324 brella: no, wait. that's irina 0325 joe_eisma: oh man, 35. man, i actually winced a bit on that one 0326 beth: oh no 0327 caseyballvins: oh no 0328 emma: frick 0329 brella: uh oh macey 0330 fredfredkonfred: no stahp 0331 macey: i think my favorite mg hair might be jade's. so nice and straight 0332 haley: nooo 0333 upguntha: time travel changes your hair 0334 macey: if it makes joe wince we're in for some serious shit, huh 0335 joe_eisma: we will give you the feels for fortunato 0336 brella: eXCELLENT 0337 emma: YES also noooo 0338 beth: o h nooooo 0339 veronica: crap. the feels. 0340 caseyballvins: PERFECT 0341 kelso: Oh my goodness more Fortunato yes!! 0342 tristan: hahahaha! 0343 beth: we dont need more of those 0344 macey: i mean this is joe eisma who drew his friends blown up 0345 macey: this must be very serious 0346 joe_eisma: haha 0347 brella: tuna boy needs more... everything 0348 tristan: I like Georgina's when she let 'em free and natural. 0349 veronica: preparing my gross sobbing face. 0350 brella: and oh god macey thats. a frighteningly good point 0351 darrrrkvengeance: yeah, Georgina definitely wins the hair contest, imo 0352 macey: georgina's a babe too tbh 0353 macey: babeness runs in the family, between her and her sisters 0354 joe_eisma: matt had a great title for the notes from study hall for 35. 0355 upguntha: must Jum always have angry face on? 0356 brella: i think you have to be a babe to attend mga 0357 joe_eisma: but i think it's a spoiler 0358 brella: that's why ike's nudes were so successful 0359 joe_eisma: because jun's just angry 0360 fredfredkonfred: +1 0361 beth: hahah omg 0362 macey: on the application. "are you are babe?" 0363 darrrrkvengeance: that's how we KNOW Ike is HEadmaster! 0364 macey: *are you a 0365 brella: BABE GENES 0366 macey: im thinking i cant think of a single person in this comic who isnt at least a little 0367 softkakumei1 entered the room 0368 guest-515794 changed nickname to softkakumei1 0369 macey: attractive 0370 fredfredkonfred: that kid gribbs strangled in book one? not enough of a babe 0371 kelso: What if the headmaster is some weird hybrid of all the Glories 0372 kelso: The ultimate babe 0373 macey: okay not gribbs. he isnt. 0374 softkakumei1 left the room 0375 guest-515803 entered the room 0376 guest-515803 left the room 0377 darrrrkvengeance: Megan not so much 0378 brella: hey don't knock those gribbs close-ups 0379 fredfredkonfred: no the no-eyebrow thing really does it for me 0380 beth: like even david could probably get it 0381 macey: what, megan's adorable 0382 upguntha: i don't think that any of them are the headmaster 0383 tristan: Besides, he's name was Reginald, hahaha. 0384 joe_eisma: ah, gribbsie. i miss ya 0385 brella: megan's precious 0386 emma: cheerleader amanda was a super babe 0387 beth: megan absolutely is the babest 0388 joe_eisma: megan always gives me trouble since she has no eyebrows. haha 0389 beth: omg amanda my dear 0390 macey: hey guys, gribbs didn't get a funeral either 0391 joe_eisma: so hard to gauge expressions without eyebrows 0392 darrrrkvengeance: though sometimes the hands full of blood is a tip off 0393 brella: poor gribbs. shot through the head and ike's to blame 0394 upguntha: they stole her hair and eyebrowa, the humanity 0395 beth: her expression is just 100% badass 0396 macey: i assume guillaume took the eyesbrows. thats why his are so thick 0397 brella: and spooky 0398 joe_eisma: haha 0399 softkakumei left the room 0400 darrrrkvengeance: ike gives love a bad name 0401 upguntha: lmao 0402 emma: i have a crush on guillaume's eyebrows i think 0403 upguntha: never trust the frenchie who ateals eyebrowa 0404 beth: he has the cutest eyebrows 0405 brella: i agree upguntha 0406 fredfredkonfred: i am concerned about guillaume 0407 emma: actually i have a crush on all of him 0408 brella: i'm studying abroad in france right now and they're always stealing eyebrows 0409 kelso: The panel where Guillaume was comforting Vanessa killed me 0410 brella: sneaky 0411 brella: ME TOO KELSO 0412 kelso: He's the one who REALLY needs comforting 0413 emma: vanessa&guillaume interactions yes please 0414 tristan: Btw... Joe, you just made it on Jade in this issue. She was just perfect, congrats, man! 0415 beth: yes yes yes yes 0416 brella: right and he totally understands her grief about brendan now ha. ha 0417 joe_eisma: thanks, tristan! 0418 beth: really any truant interactions 0419 fredfredkonfred: no 0420 brella: totally agree with tristan, jade was a stunner 0421 upguntha: how does it feel to be able to sleep Joe? 0422 joe_eisma: haha 0423 joe_eisma: well, we had a rush on 35, so my crazy schedule hasn't let up until recently 0424 joe_eisma: but sleep is nice. 0425 macey: thank god joe, you need rest 0426 upguntha: wow that's cray, I'm sure it will be as amazing as the last 2 months 0427 macey: and the entire page when vanessa was crying was so gut-wrenching ngl 0428 upguntha: great work all around 0429 joe_eisma: yeah, 35 is a really good issue, wincing notwithstanding. 0430 macey: can we give joe the eisner for fastest artist that is still good 0431 joe_eisma: aw 0432 joe_eisma: haha 0433 caseyballvins: i second that, macey 0434 brella: yeah i'd say so 0435 tristan: Fortunato is coming. Oh, man... D 0436 brella: we can swing that 0437 joe_eisma: spoiler--there's a scene of fortunato crying that i thought came out really well 0438 joe_eisma: so see, he has more than one emotion! 0439 beth: yeah all of the most recent issues have been stunning 0440 brella: well macey. there goes your list 0441 macey: oh good. i can check that off my list 0442 brella: HAHA 0443 macey: five truants down one to go 0444 caseyballvins: what's on your list, macey? 0445 brella: macey literally has a checklist of truants who have cried 0446 caseyballvins: oh gosh 0447 brella: on paper. it's beautiful 0448 macey: i made it. there's only ian left 0449 beth: ian will come i'm sure 0450 nick entered the room 0451 joe_eisma: yeah good luck on that one 0452 upguntha: poor Tuna can't wait for his scene with ********* 0453 guest-515866 changed nickname to nick 0454 caseyballvins: of course it's ian who's last 0455 brella: freaking IAn 0456 emma: i still want ike to cry oops 0457 macey: of course. ians last at everything 0458 macey: nick! nick hello 0459 brella: we will probably see ian cry and get excited but then he will just be 0460 brella: cutting onions 0461 brella: or something 0462 emma: omg brella 0463 beth: oh god 0464 nick: hey all 0465 upguntha: breaking his glasses 0466 upguntha: hi Nick 0467 beth: hey nick! 0468 brella: "why are they making me cut onions in the dungeon" 0469 brella: hello nick!! 0470 emma: hi nick! 0471 tristan: He will cry out for Akiko. 0472 darrrrkvengeance: hey nick 0473 tristan: Hey, you. 0474 veronica: why are they making me cut onions in the dungeon.... 0475 caseyballvins: brilliant issue, nick. perfect balance, not over sad like some issues *cough33cough* 0476 brella: no really nick the writing in this issue was so GOOD 0477 upguntha: 19cough 0478 upguntha: I love this Jade 0479 fastmcquack entered the room 0480 brella: jade's speech was just. i had to read it like six times, so wonderful 0481 caseyballvins: same 0482 nick: aw, thanks everyone 0483 guest-515896 changed nickname to fastmcquack 0484 nick: glad you liked it 0485 kelso: Jade was amazing. 0486 fastmcquack: Hey was there a new colorish today? 0487 emma: jade's interactions with her brother were really good to see 0488 brella: yes!! the return of jimmy ellsworth was a triumphant one 0489 beth: i really loved that scene yea 0490 upguntha: Jimmy 4eva 0491 macey: jade's brother is a stud, alright 0492 brella: i love all these little tidbits of the kids' lives before the academy 0493 brella: i love them so MUCH 0494 caseyballvins: too much love for them 0495 veronica: we were talking about how all the bits of the comic sort of fit in together. 0496 veronica: the burning of the corn field, the zombie mother, the funeral, etc. 0497 veronica: it was really fascinating to try and fit things back into place. 0498 upguntha: Ike saying he loves funreal killed me 0499 guest-515926 entered the room 0500 caseyballvins: OH JOE, the last panel though, actually terrifying, good job. 0501 brella: YES 0502 macey: yeah joe why'd you have to make her stare at us, that's so FREAKY 0503 kelso: Well he definitely had some fun at the LAST one he attended, right? 0504 joe_eisma: thanks. 0505 joe_eisma: haha 0506 upguntha: my jaw dropped 0507 brella: i kind of got bug-eyed and people were actually asking me if i was okay 0508 joe_eisma: that's what i was going for! 0509 macey: like if she hadn't been staring at us i wouldnt be as shocked though so 0510 caseyballvins: i screamed a little 0511 veronica: no more nightmares about aliens and shadow people, all nightmares about JADES MOM. 0512 brella: especially bc i was reading it on the mobile app which is panel by panel 0513 brella: it came out of NOWHERE and i JUMPED 0514 upguntha: exactly 0515 beth: i definitely gasped 0516 joe_eisma: haha yessss 0517 fredfredkonfred: wait question though 0518 fastmcquack left the room 0519 upguntha: i'm glad no one can see me read this book cause they would be concerned 0520 fredfredkonfred: In this issue and the last, Hisao and Jun's last name was Fukuyama, but before, wasn't it 0521 fredfredkonfred: Fukayama? 0522 nick: typo 0523 macey: it's fukayama i'm pretty sure? 0524 brella: oh thank god i thought i was crazy 0525 fredfredkonfred: ok so it's still fukayama? 0526 guest-515926 left the room 0527 upguntha: when we switch bodies we are Fukuyama 0528 tristan: Hahaha. You're not alone, Brella. I thought that too. 0529 macey: yes, jun is now The Alpha Fukayama 0530 fredfredkonfred: i like jun so much now that I'm concerned he's going to die 0531 phil_maira entered the room 0532 nick: yep, still the same sp as before, just a typo 0533 tristan: About myself. 0534 brella: alpha twin! alpha twin! 0535 macey: with hisaos body and juns brain, he is.....The Fukayama, hero of mga 0536 kelso: I was really happy for the Freaky Friday reference. 0537 kelso: It was all I could think of regarding the body switching thing 0538 guest-515977 changed nickname to phil_maira 0539 upguntha: so where exactly is this doorway/room located 0540 calfaile entered the room 0541 caseyballvins: ike was just so on the ball this issue 0542 joe_eisma: down lots of stairs 0543 brella: also this is dumb but 0544 brella: i love that ike kept making all of his aside comments in jade's general direction 0545 upguntha: it seems liked they left the school 0546 haley: ME TOO 0547 brella: ALSO, what is up with this school and STAIRS 0548 kelso: The ikeisms tumblr pages is set for life. 0549 brella: their students must be fit as hell 0550 caseyballvins: RGHT BRELLA 0551 caseyballvins: super fit though 0552 brella: except hunter, who can barely run ten steps without tripping 0553 joe_eisma: haha matt's talked about all the stairs before, i think 0554 fredfredkonfred: that's why irina has such nice legs 0555 haley: we already talked about how they're all babes so 0556 brella: i know right. i'm all set to update ikeisms 0557 brella: with more gold 0558 agorcowboy entered the room 0559 nick: some good ike and jade stuff next arc 0560 brella: eek 0561 haley: YAY 0562 caseyballvins: aaaaaaaaaaaaah 0563 guest-516031 changed nickname to agorcowboy 0564 haley: SO EXCITED 0565 guest-516043 entered the room 0566 emma: woohoo! 0567 nick: loving ikeisms btw 0568 macey1: oh, good 0569 nick: and the fic a thon 0570 guest-516010 changed nickname to calfaile 0571 macey1: oh congrats brella nick is enjoying your things 0572 joe_eisma: yes the fic a thon is amazing 0573 brella: OH i'm glad!! thank you 0574 emma: the fic a thon B) 0575 caseyballvins: brella is too wonderful to us 0576 brella: shhush with the ficathon you guys are the ones doing all the work 0577 upguntha: Ikeism is giving me life 0578 fredfredkonfred: omg i've kind of given up on the masterlist because TOO MANY 0579 haley: ikeisms is the best i did not realize it was you though brella 0580 brella: ack i've fallen behind on adding the newest too 0581 brella: yes it was me 0582 macey1: why doesn't mga make kids climb up and down the stairs as torture 0583 brella: it's always me. something dumb happening, probably me 0584 fredfredkonfred: you are everywhere 0585 brella: oh god macey that would be HORRIBLE 0586 brella: I WOULD RATHER DIE 0587 macey1: beatings? pfft. tasers? c'mon. those stairs are the WORST punishment 0588 darrrrkvengeance: that's why Irina learned to float 0589 beth: that's just too far now 0590 fredfredkonfred: it all makes sense 0591 beth: omg 0592 brella: not even daramount's that cruel 0593 veronica: omg what did i come back to. 0594 caseyballvins: every time you trip you have to start over, hunter just cries 0595 joe_eisma: i want nick to write a story where the kids revolt until an escalator is installed 0596 caseyballvins: YES 0597 macey1: think of all the times ian has tripped on those stairs 0598 veronica: jfkld yes nick please write us a story about escalators. 0599 brella: WE WILL BE AS GODS by making an escalator happen 0600 brella: that could be the next morning glory babies, right there 0601 nick: haha, i'll see what i can do 0602 upguntha: morning babie will prb get escalators 0603 haley: the hour of our release FROM STAIRS draws near 0604 macey1: ian forming a plan for revenge against the stairs 0605 veronica: i can bat my eyelashes. 0606 macey1: and the doors 0607 fredfredkonfred: casey and jun fight about floor button arrangment 0608 emma: and then they make you pay a tax to use the escalators 0609 brella: FOR A BETTER FUTURE without strenuous physical activity 0610 nick: all i remember of high school is stairs 0611 veronica: stairs and the people standing in front of them. 0612 brella: seriously, stairs are dangerous for clods like hunter and ian 0613 caseyballvins: my high school had this escalator straight out of a horror film 0614 caseyballvins: only when to the basement 0615 joe_eisma: yeah, i walked a lot of stairs in high school 0616 brella: my high school was one story you guys are weird 0617 upguntha: their falls are hillarious either getting tripped or shot at 0618 fredfredkonfred: (my apartment has an escalator straight out of a horror film. you DON'T GO IN THERE) 0619 caseyballvins: mine was two with a basement 0620 veronica: wait your escalator went ot the basement? 0621 macey: my high school's only two, jeez 0622 veronica: that's terrifying. 0623 emma: it takes seven minutes to get from one building to the other for me. three sets of stairs. 0624 emma: seven times a day. 0625 brella: yeah my college has a haunted elevator, it stops at a ghost floor 0626 caseyballvins: yikes 0627 brella: it seems like a mga elevator 0628 brella: oh my god emma 0629 caseyballvins: oh emma 0630 emma: my school is real life AU mga i think 0631 veronica: i think all our schools are au mga. 0632 emma: that's why we're not allowed in the green house yet 0633 upguntha: so with zombie momie running around does that mean dead is not dead 0634 guest-516142 entered the room 0635 haley: is zombie mom running around? 0636 macey: my middle school had a greenhouse! shit! 0637 upguntha: Zombie Zoe chasing after you (AU) 0638 darrrrkvengeance: well, i think maybe the consciousness is still dead 0639 brella: yes indeed. maybe jade BURNED THE BODY no i'm kidding 0640 brella: but 0641 veronica: oh. crap. 0642 beth: oooooooh 0643 haley: i don't think she is 0644 caseyballvins: my high had a greenhouse! and there was a greenhouse outside my residence last year! 0645 phil_maira: I'm kinda late, but was it discussed why Pamela's Teddy Bear is headless? 0646 darrrrkvengeance: Jade even tells Julie back in 6 that she never got to say goodbye to her parents when they 0647 darrrrkvengeance: died 0648 brella: you guys all had sweet ass high schools i'm mad 0649 veronica: when morning glories ends i'm buying extra copies, cutting them up, and putting them in or 0650 guest-516142 left the room 0651 macey: i think the best explanation for pamela's teddy is "it belongs to pamela" 0652 veronica: ...order. 0653 fredfredkonfred: (doesn't jade know human transmutation is forbidden) 0654 joe_eisma: haha 0655 brella: yeah macey basically 0656 veronica: and THEN IM GOING TO READ IT. 0657 brella: teddy weddy lost his heady 0658 fredfredkonfred: that would be the thing to do 0659 tristan: He probably kept secrets from her. 0660 darrrrkvengeance: i like to think Pamela has a bf who gave her the perfect present 0661 agorcowboy left the room 0662 darrrrkvengeance: a decapitated teddy bear 0663 brella: she had to make an example of him 0664 tristan: And we all know that secrets keep heads apart. 0665 brella: tristan omg 0666 emma: teddy weddy wouldn't LIS-TEN 0667 macey: http 0668 macey: mentioned i have 0669 macey: i do have it. i made it today. i decided it may be useful 0670 brella: TOLD YOU IT WAS REAL 0671 beth: MACEY 0672 brella: "apparently" macey you're great 0673 haley: hahah i love that you taped it up 0674 macey: by the by, ike is the only glory who hasn't cried yet 0675 haley: i need crying ike like i need air 0676 macey: thus confirming my suspicion that ike does not have a soul 0677 nick: ha, is that true? 0678 brella: he doesn't secrete tears, he secretes pheromones 0679 emma: i've been talking about crying ike for weeks now 0680 beth: maybe he's really weepy post-sex or something 0681 caseyballvins: MACEY YOU'RE MY FAVOURITE 0682 emma: omg 0683 veronica: beth i just died. 0684 nick: he did the no tears cry in 24 tho 0685 fredfredkonfred: omg beth 0686 emma: ike cries through sex 0687 tristan: He cried when he was born, I'm pretty sure. 0688 veronica: no he did, i think ike is a lot more sincere then he wants people to believe. 0689 calfaile: ...was that really Ike? 0690 macey: it doesn't count unless i see tears nick 0691 brella: macey is very picky you see 0692 emma: macey do your lists of tears come with fine print 0693 macey: no wonder irina believes ike to be destructive to the world 0694 emma: "doesn't count unless i see tears**" 0695 macey: emma i'll add that 0696 brella: emma don't encourage her 0697 upguntha: somehow i feel like thats's Pamela's fav line 0698 macey: oh, pamela 0699 fredfredkonfred: i can't wait to see the av club cry 0700 macey: oh another note hunter's eyes were quite big today 0701 upguntha: How can you have a funeral for zombie momie 0702 macey: haha yes i'll have to make a chart for the av club next 0703 brella: yes hunter was very anime 0704 emma: pamela who has pink flowery pajamas and a matching eye mask 0705 brella: the dokis were strong today 0706 joe_eisma: haha 0707 joe_eisma: they were? i didn't even notice 0708 fredfredkonfred: it will probably be during a movie 0709 tristan: That's because his eyes were opened. 0710 brella: no macey not them!! they are the one glimmer of happiness 0711 joe_eisma: yes, i love pamela's stupid pajamas 0712 upguntha: nick was that the Pamela scene you were referencing 0713 nick: yep, that was the one 0714 macey: it was glorious, in any case 0715 macey: pamela is always a sight to behold 0716 brella: haha, GLORI-ous 0717 brella: [rimshot 0718 beth: oh lord 0719 caseyballvins: bless you brella 0720 brella: wink wonk 0721 upguntha: One apperance per arc and she kills it 0722 upguntha: bow to Pamela 0723 brella: sometimes literally 0724 brella: sometimes she literally kills something 0725 fredfredkonfred: it occurs to me that now that zoe is gone and it's just casey jade and pamela 0726 fredfredkonfred: casey and jade probably spend alllll their time together 0727 fredfredkonfred: this is very important to me. 0728 upguntha: I didn't expect to see Casey for another 20 issues 0729 brella: i have a question, by the way 0730 brella: a dumb question but still a question 0731 darrrrkvengeance: yeah, there's a one knife-wielder per room policy 0732 macey: actually....we've never SEEN pamela kill someone 0733 macey: just attempt it 0734 brella: when hunter has the line "after what happened to me, what happened to you--" 0735 brella: does that mean that he's told the others about what happened to him 0736 katie left the room 0737 brella: with the dreams, the meeting future jade, everything 0738 brella: or no 0739 caseyballvins: maybe he told just casey? 0740 emma: maybe he's just speaking in general 0741 haley: i think not the dreams 0742 fredfredkonfred: I think he and Casey at least talked about it 0743 haley: but just the tower and all that 0744 beth: true pamela hasnt killed yet that we have seen 0745 brella: oh god maria let's just augh 0746 haley: because he seemed really reluctant about the dream older jade and stuff 0747 emma: also hey i'm gonna point something out really quick 0748 emma: jade's soccer number is 23 0749 emma: and that's supposed to be one of the most known psalm's in the bible 0750 caseyballvins: i know, gwen, i know 0751 emma: so,,,..yeah that's all 0752 fredfredkonfred: damn girl 0753 macey1: it's also one of the lost numbers. huh.... 0754 macey1: i doubt hunter has spilled about future jade but i'll bet he may have mentioned getting 0755 macey1: shot, or at LEAST meeting the truants 0756 macey1: and the others must certainly know about zoe by now 0757 brella: right right 0758 brella: i was just very intrigued 0759 joe_eisma: 0760 haley: yeah i think the stuff with zoe and the tower would be enough for him to say that 0761 upguntha: Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death 0762 haley: and obviously other people in the room already knew about that 0763 beth: yeah i figured zoe was revealed pretty quickly 0764 abetterfuture left the room 0765 abetterfuture entered the room 0766 macey: imagine if he hadn't told and they just assumed zoe was missing 0767 brella: that would be the actual worst, hunter having to tell them 0768 macey: and then during this issue he piped up and said "hey zoe's dead too also" 0769 beth: i just want to have casey's reaction to finding out 0770 brella: aughhh 0771 macey: "did you guys know that? zoe is pretty dead, guys" 0772 guest-516394 changed nickname to abetterfuture 0773 macey: "like, super dead. it's been a week or so" 0774 phil_maira: weird how this hasn't been brought up yet. 0775 brella: "yeah that's just. p.s. she's probably decomposing by now" 0776 upguntha: lmao she never got burried 0777 darrrrkvengeance: though the body is actually in the future, right> 0778 darrrrkvengeance: ? 0779 upguntha: I always wondered why they cared to bury her after they killed her 0780 tori entered the room 0781 abetterfuture: It's impliws 0782 guest-516427 changed nickname to tori 0783 upguntha: Nick, did Casey know that she wwas pregnat before the acccident? 0784 nick: no comment 0785 upguntha: smashes keyboard 0786 caseyballvins: uuuuugh 0787 phil_maira: It seems like all the mothers die? Hunter, Irina,Jade, possible Venessa's 0788 haley: oh 0789 brella: yeah the moms have the disneyest of luck here 0790 darrrrkvengeance: Zoe's 0791 upguntha: did she tarvel back being pregnant 0792 beth: hisao and jun's 0793 nick: zoe's body is in nine's morgue 0794 phil_maira: Fuakyama's 0795 macey: don't be a mom in morning glories 0796 abetterfuture: Who is the next spotlight after Fortunatao? 0797 macey: the only kids with living moms that we know are...ike and possibly vanessa 0798 luj entered the room 0799 nick: hunter said it back in 031 0800 phil_maira: Fortunato silent issue? 0801 macey: abetterfuture 0802 brella: i am so beyond not ready 0803 nick: after Fortunato in 35, it's Ian in 36 0804 joe_eisma: haha fortunato has many lines next issue 0805 abetterfuture: a 0806 tori left the room 0807 abetterfuture: Awesome. 0808 macey: fortunato? many lines? impossible. can't be the real tuna 0809 beth: what would tuna even say 0810 guest-516448 changed nickname to luj 0811 caseyballvins: "have you heard about our lord and savior jesus christ?" 0812 witchweave entered the room 0813 qq entered the room 0814 tristan: In Portuguese? 0815 guest-516460 changed nickname to witchweave 0816 upguntha: sim sim sala beam 0817 haley: fortunato has many lines and none of them are in english 0818 jessica_camacho entered the room 0819 macey: and none of them are in portugese either, just to make it hard for us 0820 phil_maira: He's Brazilian? 0821 guest-516472 changed nickname to jessica_camacho 0822 fredfredkonfred: I don't want to think about Zoe in Nine's morgue 0823 macey: tuna's brazillian yeah 0824 abetterfuture: I love how you've made him so intriguing even though hes the least known character. 0825 beth: exotic 0826 macey: maybe tuna isn't really intriguing and we all think he is because we've got crushes on him 0827 brella: tuna has been a source of great meta 0828 abetterfuture: like, we only know je spurns akiko 0829 brella: http 0830 macey: seriously that kid's cheekbones could cut open cans 0831 macey: BRELLA DONT SHARE THAT..... 0832 brella: HEE HEE 0833 witchweave left the room 0834 haley: hahahah omg amazing 0835 fredfredkonfred: new favorite 0836 joe_eisma: haha 0837 macey: thats an old joke blog i made on a whim 0838 macey: perhaps i shall update it for 35 0839 brella: it's my favorite blog of all time 0840 caseyballvins: i hope so 0841 beth: i cant breathe this is the most beautiful 0842 brella: ISN'T IT 0843 fredfredkonfred: there's a have you accepted jesus christ as your lord and savior one i can't 0844 emma: oh my god. 0845 joe_eisma: ohh ho ho, i cannot wait to see how you'll update after 35. 0846 macey: fortunato has the ability to be hilarious with comic sans, no matter what he does 0847 upguntha: I died 0848 nick: great stuff 0849 emma: shine bright like a diamond 0850 newuser6787 entered the room 0851 guest-516502 changed nickname to newuser6787 0852 macey: the shine bright one was susan's idea though. blame her for that one 0853 upguntha: Party time 0854 joe_eisma: i have so many post-35 mg babies joke ideas for fortunato 0855 brella: "PRAYING IMPORTANT" 0856 brella: macey i forget was the jesus christ one something that spiralled out of a convo we had 0857 macey: praying is important brella. not even for just fortunato 0858 upguntha: so Ike am tuna in one room 0859 macey: jade also finds praying very important 0860 brella: oh no, mg babies!! 0861 macey: i'm so excited for further mg babies. they're my favorite thing 0862 brella: jade is the only one fortunato ever invites to the prayer corner 0863 phil_maira: so during this issue,Ian is w/ Akiko and we'll see what Fortunato is up to? 0864 newuser6787 left the room 0865 noctem63 entered the room 0866 guest-516520 changed nickname to newuser6787 0867 beth: mg babies are the most important 0868 brella: "here is party tuna, ready to party" sorry i'll stop 0869 joe_eisma: glad you guys like that 0870 macey: on the topic of tuna- the "tuna" nickname actually came from "fortunasandwich" 0871 macey: tessa always has trouble spelling his name and just called him that once. i shortened it 0872 nick: speaking of tuna, posting the cover to 035 in a second 0873 brella: oh no 0874 calfaile: did we ever find out what all the references were in the first mg babies? 0875 upguntha: YASSSSSSSSS 0876 macey: nick i heard you really loved that cover! 0877 brella: but also oh boy!! 0878 veronica: YESSSS 0879 beth: ahhhhhhhhhh 0880 caseyballvins: OH MY 0881 brella: but also oh no 0882 tristan: Yeah, great! 0883 veronica: LINK LINK. IT'S BEEN A SECOND. 0884 nick: one of my favorites 0885 guest-516469 changed nickname to qq 0886 brella: yeah nick your time is up 0887 newuser6787 changed nickname to noctem63 0888 noctem63 left the room 0889 upguntha: OMG new art new arc 0890 noctem63 entered the room 0891 macey: man, 35 isn't even out yet and we've talked about him so much already 0892 guest-516553 changed nickname to noctem63 0893 qq left the room 0894 macey: fortunato really is a universal discussion topic 0895 caseyballvins: he is 0896 tristan: Fortunato and Zoe. 0897 beth: everybody loves tuna 0898 tristan: We ALWAYS discuss about tehem. 0899 brella: who couldn't love fortunato 0900 guest-516562 entered the room 0901 tristan: *them 0902 darrrrkvengeance: and Pamela, obvs 0903 guest-516562 left the room 0904 macey: yeah, zoe is the other one. if you don't like zoe you may not have read this comic 0905 guest-516574 entered the room 0906 fredfredkonfred: my local comic bookstore's book club is reading morning glories tpb 1 this month aaaah 0907 noctem63 left the room 0908 fredfredkonfred: MAKE EVERYBODY READ 0909 nick: http 0910 guest-516574 left the room 0911 veronica: SHRIEKS. 0912 haley: OH WOW COLORS 0913 beth: OH GOD 0914 beth: WOW 0915 haley: I LOVE IT 0916 beth: THIS IS JUST WOW 0917 darrrrkvengeance: that's awesome! 0918 fredfredkonfred: COLORS 0919 upguntha: FLOOREDDDDD 0920 brella: HOLY 0921 veronica: w-wow. 0922 phil_maira: that's sick 0923 brella: SACRÉ BLEU 0924 beth: this is definitely my new favorite cover 0925 caseyballvins: HOLY FRICK 0926 veronica: what beautiful perspective. 0927 brella: i'm just 0928 noctem63 entered the room 0929 guest-516583 changed nickname to noctem63 0930 caseyballvins: that's gorgeous 0931 phil_maira: Is that shadow Gribbs? 0932 darrrrkvengeance: he's at the Church of Frank Lloyd Wright ;) 0933 tevin_chunlidavis entered the room 0934 guest-516595 changed nickname to tevin_chunlidavis 0935 noctem63 left the room 0936 fredfredkonfred: I thought the shadow was just Fortunato 0937 phil_maira: too bulky 0938 beth: does the shadow not have a head??? 0939 nick: also, new arc title is HONORS, runs 4 issues 0940 brella: it's pamela's bear 0941 beth: oh no 0942 tristan: Maybe is Mr. N. 0943 beth: ooooh 0944 macey: honors is a nice arc name 0945 upguntha: who is his dad lol 0946 nick: 35- fortunato 36- ian 37- akiko 38- ike (subject to change) 0947 darrrrkvengeance: what was this arc called? 0948 beth: ike! 0949 phil_maira: Not sure if it matters, but it fits the 'sits at the right hanf of the father' thing 0950 nick: Demerits 0951 brella: BOUNCES 0952 haley: IKA 0953 haley: IKE* 0954 caseyballvins: so exciting! 0955 brella: do not fill me with this much excitement i will probably die 0956 brella: i will not make it to subject-to-change day 0957 macey: let's just have rodin draw every cover of every comic, forever 0958 upguntha: http 0959 brella: put me next to zoe in nine's morgue, friends 0960 brella: it's been fun 0961 darrrrkvengeance: his covers are amazing (although some of the guest covers have been awesome too) 0962 caseyballvins: we'll miss you, gwen 0963 darrrrkvengeance: that Emma Rios David cover 0964 jessica_camacho left the room 0965 beth: yeah some of the variants have been really neat but this is just 0966 brella: hold more ficathons in my memory......... 0967 emma: omg i just saw the ike has an issue soon thing huzzah 0968 brella: YEAH i'm still not over this fortunato cover it's dynamite 0969 upguntha: So wait is this still coming out at the end of this month? 0970 joe_eisma: yeah, i've had several artist friends ask to do variants since we did those 0971 tevin_chunlidavis left the room 0972 luj left the room 0973 nick: 27th 0974 abetterfuture left the room 0975 brella: oh that's. that's not loin at all 0976 upguntha: Horray 0977 brella: ....far. 0978 brella: far at all 0979 macey: not loin...... 0980 macey: brella..... 0981 upguntha: loin lol 0982 abetterfuture entered the room 0983 brella: shuSH 0984 macey: you need to sleep 0985 brella: no no not like FIRE OF MY LOINS like the french word for far 0986 brella: leave me alone 0987 guest-516655 changed nickname to abetterfuture 0988 brella: and i don't need tob sleep it's only 3 0989 phil_maira: ? 0990 fredfredkonfred: you are really impressive as an individual 0991 macey: we may have discussed 35 as much as weve discussed 34 in this chat now.... 0992 beth: if not more so 0993 macey: how about that 34 0994 brella: macey do you consider this a personal victory 0995 guest-516448 changed nickname to luj 0996 caseyballvins: "have you heard about our lord and savior jesus christ?" 0997 witchweave entered the room 0998 qq entered the room 0999 tristan: In Portuguese? 1000 guest-516460 changed nickname to witchweave 1001 upguntha: sim sim sala beam 1002 haley: fortunato has many lines and none of them are in english 1003 jessica_camacho entered the room 1004 macey: and none of them are in portugese either, just to make it hard for us 1005 phil_maira: He's Brazilian? 1006 guest-516472 changed nickname to jessica_camacho 1007 fredfredkonfred: I don't want to think about Zoe in Nine's morgue 1008 macey: tuna's brazillian yeah 1009 abetterfuture: I love how you've made him so intriguing even though hes the least known character. 1010 beth: exotic 1011 macey: maybe tuna isn't really intriguing and we all think he is because we've got crushes on him 1012 brella: tuna has been a source of great meta 1013 abetterfuture: like, we only know je spurns akiko 1014 brella: http 1015 macey: seriously that kid's cheekbones could cut open cans 1016 macey: BRELLA DONT SHARE THAT..... 1017 brella: HEE HEE 1018 witchweave left the room 1019 haley: hahahah omg amazing 1020 fredfredkonfred: new favorite 1021 joe_eisma: haha 1022 macey: thats an old joke blog i made on a whim 1023 macey: perhaps i shall update it for 35 1024 brella: it's my favorite blog of all time 1025 caseyballvins: i hope so 1026 beth: i cant breathe this is the most beautiful 1027 brella: ISN'T IT 1028 fredfredkonfred: there's a have you accepted jesus christ as your lord and savior one i can't 1029 emma: oh my god. 1030 joe_eisma: ohh ho ho, i cannot wait to see how you'll update after 35. 1031 macey: fortunato has the ability to be hilarious with comic sans, no matter what he does 1032 upguntha: I died 1033 nick: great stuff 1034 emma: shine bright like a diamond 1035 newuser6787 entered the room 1036 guest-516502 changed nickname to newuser6787 1037 macey: the shine bright one was susan's idea though. blame her for that one 1038 upguntha: Party time 1039 joe_eisma: i have so many post-35 mg babies joke ideas for fortunato 1040 brella: "PRAYING IMPORTANT" 1041 brella: macey i forget was the jesus christ one something that spiralled out of a convo we had 1042 macey: praying is important brella. not even for just fortunato 1043 upguntha: so Ike am tuna in one room 1044 macey: jade also finds praying very important 1045 brella: oh no, mg babies!! 1046 macey: i'm so excited for further mg babies. they're my favorite thing 1047 brella: jade is the only one fortunato ever invites to the prayer corner 1048 phil_maira: so during this issue,Ian is w/ Akiko and we'll see what Fortunato is up to? 1049 newuser6787 left the room 1050 noctem63 entered the room 1051 guest-516520 changed nickname to newuser6787 1052 beth: mg babies are the most important 1053 brella: "here is party tuna, ready to party" sorry i'll stop 1054 joe_eisma: glad you guys like that 1055 macey: on the topic of tuna- the "tuna" nickname actually came from "fortunasandwich" 1056 macey: tessa always has trouble spelling his name and just called him that once. i shortened it 1057 nick: speaking of tuna, posting the cover to 035 in a second 1058 brella: oh no 1059 calfaile: did we ever find out what all the references were in the first mg babies? 1060 upguntha: YASSSSSSSSS 1061 macey: nick i heard you really loved that cover! 1062 brella: but also oh boy!! 1063 veronica: YESSSS 1064 beth: ahhhhhhhhhh 1065 caseyballvins: OH MY 1066 brella: but also oh no 1067 tristan: Yeah, great! 1068 veronica: LINK LINK. IT'S BEEN A SECOND. 1069 nick: one of my favorites 1070 guest-516469 changed nickname to qq 1071 brella: yeah nick your time is up 1072 newuser6787 changed nickname to noctem63 1073 noctem63 left the room 1074 upguntha: OMG new art new arc 1075 noctem63 entered the room 1076 macey: man, 35 isn't even out yet and we've talked about him so much already 1077 guest-516553 changed nickname to noctem63 1078 qq left the room 1079 macey: fortunato really is a universal discussion topic 1080 caseyballvins: he is 1081 tristan: Fortunato and Zoe. 1082 beth: everybody loves tuna 1083 tristan: We ALWAYS discuss about tehem. 1084 brella: who couldn't love fortunato 1085 guest-516562 entered the room 1086 tristan: *them 1087 darrrrkvengeance: and Pamela, obvs 1088 guest-516562 left the room 1089 macey: yeah, zoe is the other one. if you don't like zoe you may not have read this comic 1090 guest-516574 entered the room 1091 fredfredkonfred: my local comic bookstore's book club is reading morning glories tpb 1 this month aaaah 1092 noctem63 left the room 1093 fredfredkonfred: MAKE EVERYBODY READ 1094 nick: http 1095 guest-516574 left the room 1096 veronica: SHRIEKS. 1097 haley: OH WOW COLORS 1098 beth: OH GOD 1099 beth: WOW 1100 haley: I LOVE IT 1101 beth: THIS IS JUST WOW 1102 darrrrkvengeance: that's awesome! 1103 fredfredkonfred: COLORS 1104 upguntha: FLOOREDDDDD 1105 brella: HOLY 1106 veronica: w-wow. 1107 phil_maira: that's sick 1108 brella: SACRÉ BLEU 1109 beth: this is definitely my new favorite cover 1110 caseyballvins: HOLY FRICK 1111 veronica: what beautiful perspective. 1112 brella: i'm just 1113 noctem63 entered the room 1114 guest-516583 changed nickname to noctem63 1115 caseyballvins: that's gorgeous 1116 phil_maira: Is that shadow Gribbs? 1117 darrrrkvengeance: he's at the Church of Frank Lloyd Wright ;) 1118 tevin_chunlidavis entered the room 1119 guest-516595 changed nickname to tevin_chunlidavis 1120 noctem63 left the room 1121 fredfredkonfred: I thought the shadow was just Fortunato 1122 phil_maira: too bulky 1123 beth: does the shadow not have a head??? 1124 nick: also, new arc title is HONORS, runs 4 issues 1125 brella: it's pamela's bear 1126 beth: oh no 1127 tristan: Maybe is Mr. N. 1128 beth: ooooh 1129 macey: honors is a nice arc name 1130 upguntha: who is his dad lol 1131 nick: 35- fortunato 36- ian 37- akiko 38- ike (subject to change) 1132 darrrrkvengeance: what was this arc called? 1133 beth: ike! 1134 phil_maira: Not sure if it matters, but it fits the 'sits at the right hanf of the father' thing 1135 nick: Demerits 1136 brella: BOUNCES 1137 haley: IKA 1138 haley: IKE* 1139 caseyballvins: so exciting! 1140 brella: do not fill me with this much excitement i will probably die 1141 brella: i will not make it to subject-to-change day 1142 macey: let's just have rodin draw every cover of every comic, forever 1143 upguntha: http 1144 brella: put me next to zoe in nine's morgue, friends 1145 brella: it's been fun 1146 darrrrkvengeance: his covers are amazing (although some of the guest covers have been awesome too) 1147 caseyballvins: we'll miss you, gwen 1148 darrrrkvengeance: that Emma Rios David cover 1149 jessica_camacho left the room 1150 beth: yeah some of the variants have been really neat but this is just 1151 brella: hold more ficathons in my memory......... 1152 emma: omg i just saw the ike has an issue soon thing huzzah 1153 brella: YEAH i'm still not over this fortunato cover it's dynamite 1154 upguntha: So wait is this still coming out at the end of this month? 1155 joe_eisma: yeah, i've had several artist friends ask to do variants since we did those 1156 tevin_chunlidavis left the room 1157 luj left the room 1158 nick: 27th 1159 abetterfuture left the room 1160 brella: oh that's. that's not loin at all 1161 upguntha: Horray 1162 brella: ....far. 1163 brella: far at all 1164 macey: not loin...... 1165 macey: brella..... 1166 upguntha: loin lol 1167 abetterfuture entered the room 1168 brella: shuSH 1169 macey: you need to sleep 1170 brella: no no not like FIRE OF MY LOINS like the french word for far 1171 brella: leave me alone 1172 guest-516655 changed nickname to abetterfuture 1173 brella: and i don't need tob sleep it's only 3 1174 phil_maira: ? 1175 fredfredkonfred: you are really impressive as an individual 1176 macey: we may have discussed 35 as much as weve discussed 34 in this chat now.... 1177 beth: if not more so 1178 macey: how about that 34 1179 brella: macey do you consider this a personal victory 1180 haley: we do this all the time 1181 caseyballvins: i got it gwen, french woo! 1182 upguntha: french i Loin 1183 joe_eisma: i don't think you guys have any idea at all what you're in for on 35 1184 joe_eisma: nope 1185 joe_eisma: nope nope 1186 brella: stop that 1187 joe_eisma: just sayin. 1188 tristan: Indeed, Haley. 1189 beth: oh no dont do this 1190 brella: no shh 1191 fredfredkonfred: carnage 1192 calfaile: Woah! someone else in my time zone! 1193 nick: with that stuff out, I should probably get back to work 1194 brella: macey maybe our headcanon will come true 1195 fredfredkonfred: I LOVE JADE 1196 nick: any last questions for me? 1197 phil_maira: what's more shocking 33 or 35? 1198 brella: yes, what did you see when your eyes were opened 1199 caseyballvins: favourite part of today's issue? 1200 darrrrkvengeance: when will we see Julie again? 1201 tristan: Me... 1202 beth: what are vanessa and casey going to talk about? 1203 tristan: Back in issue #04, David disappeared in front of Zoe because Casey got close to him? 1204 nick: very different stories, tough to compare 1205 macey: we're gonna ask about julie every chat 1206 beth: as we should 1207 nick: @caseyballvins I liked Hunter makes the best suggestion ever, and Jun shutting it down 1208 guest-516688 entered the room 1209 guest-516688 left the room 1210 cody entered the room 1211 upguntha: Or Alicia who Joe neglected on his cover lol 1212 brella: i liked that too 1213 nick: or pamela's bear 1214 brella: poor hunter, doomed to die alone with his wisdom 1215 haley: haha yeah poor hunter 1216 upguntha: Does the bear have a name 1217 beth: jun doesn't have time for genre savvyness 1218 brella: only arson and revenge!! no feelings 1219 haley: jun just wants to SMASH 1220 guest-516691 changed nickname to cody 1221 nick: @darrrrkvengeance who knows 1222 cody: hey 1223 beth: jun would be the one to suggest splitting up in a horror movie 1224 brella: jun would be the one to run out and take the monsters himself 1225 macey: jun's interests include 1. vengeance, 2. punching and 3. vengeance 1226 brella: and then get eaten 1227 darrrrkvengeance: lol beth 1228 guest-516703 entered the room 1229 brella: macey omg 1230 abetterfuture: Thanks for continuing to produce the best comic book out today, Nick and Joe. 1231 brella: that is his daily sc hedule 1232 abetterfuture left the room 1233 nick: @tristan you mean 05? interesting idea 1234 guest-516703 left the room 1235 tristan: Yeah, sorry. 1236 abetterfuture entered the room 1237 macey: hunter makes him an account on a dating site and he puts that as his interests 1238 macey: he does not find any matches 1239 brella: hunter will always go the extra mile for his friends 1240 guest-516718 changed nickname to abetterfuture 1241 fredfredkonfred: idk i think casey is pretty fond of vengeance and punching 1242 darrrrkvengeance: he needs 4. long vengeant walks on the beach 1243 fredfredkonfred: wait that is like the definition of casey 1244 nick: @bet vanessa/casey meetup will be epic when we get to it 1245 macey: at least casey doesnt do that all the time 1246 emma: you forgot to mention casey's hair 1247 beth: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1248 brella: !!! 1249 macey: OH GOD PLEASE, vanessa and casey being pals made my day 1250 brella: ME TOO 1251 haley: yessssss 1252 macey: thank god for cool girls being cool friends 1253 brella: damn it, jun 1254 brella: let the mama bears talk 1255 abetterfuture: Amazing characters, mysteries, storylines, settings, art, and fan interaction. 1256 beth: vanessa and casey interaction is the most beautiful thing 1257 cody: hi 1258 abetterfuture left the room 1259 nick: aw thanks everyone. glad you dug the issue, see ya end of the month 1260 abetterfuture entered the room 1261 upguntha: g'nite 1262 macey: see you nick! thanks so much for stopping in 1263 veronica: o/ 1264 haley: thanks nick! 1265 cody: hi 1266 darrrrkvengeance: see you nick. can't wait! 1267 brella: thank you so much nick!! 1268 beth: goodnight nick! thanks for another great issue! 1269 caseyballvins: bye nick! thank you so much 1270 phil_maira: night 1271 guest-516736 changed nickname to abetterfuture 1272 joe_eisma: @abetterfuture--thank you!! 1273 nick left the room 1274 tristan: Night! 1275 brella: okay it's... it's almost 4 AM and i've got class... and my hand looks like a truck 1276 brella: so good night all 1277 macey: oh my god brella yes sleep 1278 tristan left the room 1279 macey: good night!!! 1280 beth: goodnight! 1281 caseyballvins: night gwen! 1282 darrrrkvengeance: night 1283 calfaile: night! 1284 darrrrkvengeance: or, bon nuit i suppose 1285 brella left the room 1286 macey: you know what if they're misleading us and 35 is really just tuna doing happy things 1287 beth: happy thoughts yes good 1288 macey: eating oatmeal, taking a nap, playing on monkey bars 1289 haley: just a super normal tuna day 1290 beth: wearing a big warm sweater 1291 emma: tuna takes all the truants to a disco 1292 haley: and hugs 1293 beth: enjoying the nice autumn weather 1294 caseyballvins: he's crying because he watched a studio ghibli movie and they just get him every time 1295 fredfredkonfred: wait is it autumn 1296 phil_maira: french? 1297 darrrrkvengeance: it's just all the same panel of tuna praying 1298 joe_eisma: haha if it were that--i'd have finished the issue in a day 1299 beth: tuna prays while events happen in the background 1300 fredfredkonfred: background massacre 1301 macey: i've contemplated the tuna issue being silent before. just him going about his daily 1302 macey: routine 1303 macey: wake up, pray, shower, breakfast, pray, classes, pray, lunch, classes, pray, nap, pray 1304 beth: reread his favorite bible passages, pray 1305 joe_eisma: i will say that his first appearance in the issue should make you laugh a little 1306 caseyballvins: pray, pray, sleep, dream about praying 1307 haley: tuna also has a headless teddybear 1308 joe_eisma: you might not get why it's funny right away 1309 macey: oh thank god it sounds like we'll need a laugh 1310 darrrrkvengeance: tuna has the head 1311 beth: aww laughter i almost never get that outside of ike-context 1312 macey: fortunato's nightmares are the dreams where he is not praying 1313 caseyballvins: yes 1314 upguntha: you forgot melon giving 1315 kelso left the room 1316 phil_maira: Fortunato has a melon? 1317 phil_maira: damnit beat me to it 1318 macey: speaking of melons, i await the day where he meets hunter and hunter identifies him as 1319 macey: "that guy who gave me a melon in my dreams once" 1320 emma: when life gives you melons, make melonade 1321 darrrrkvengeance: lol 1322 caseyballvins: @macey i wait everyday of my life for that moment 1323 beth: it takes him awhile to place it to so he always gives tuna weird looks 1324 upguntha: lol 1325 beth: and poor tuna has no idea why 1326 kelso entered the room 1327 haley: haha yesss 1328 joe_eisma: i really wish you guys could see the awful jokes matt and i are making about fortunato 1329 joe_eisma: via text 1330 guest-516817 changed nickname to kelso 1331 macey: are they fish puns 1332 haley: joe youre being such a tease 1333 joe_eisma: haha no, it has to do with what happens in 35 1334 beth: ahhhh 1335 veronica: i know ahhhh. 1336 joe_eisma: haha i can't help it. i'm awful 1337 macey: are you saying fortunato really isn't a tuna fish 1338 emma: are the jokes a coping mechanism 1339 darrrrkvengeance: actually, you know, you could LET us see them, joe . . . 1340 caseyballvins: will you share after the issue comes out, joe? 1341 upguntha: enetring time machine now 1342 joe_eisma: hmm. here's an out of context line from matt 1343 joe_eisma: 'maybe if he didn't always smell like fish.' 1344 macey: see, those are fish puns 1345 beth: oh tuna 1346 joe_eisma: @caseyballvins--maybe--but i'm saving some of these for MG babies 1347 stitch entered the room 1348 caseyballvins: well i guess we can wait for that 1349 macey: mg babies just involves lots of making fun of fortunato from now on 1350 guest-516838 changed nickname to stitch 1351 macey: i cant believe we're talking about fortunato so much in the jade chat 1352 joe_eisma: yeah, sorry, jade 1353 caseyballvins: well like, we covered she's a bamf and that she has a zombie mome 1354 caseyballvins: *mom 1355 caseyballvins: what else is there to say? 1356 upguntha: Does her motrher have a name 1357 macey: i'd like to remind you all that jade ellsworth is lovely and important 1358 fredfredkonfred: THE COVER FOR THIS ISSUE 1359 fredfredkonfred: IS SO GORGEOUS 1360 emma: i'm still thinking about the fact that jade was the only one to wear black for hisao's fun 1361 emma: funeral 1362 joe_eisma: haha yeah, i just didn't imagine most of those kids owned a lot of black 1363 caseyballvins: zoe made casey throw her black out, it's depressing, emo girl wears enough for all of us 1364 emma: "it's soooo not your color." 1365 beth: omg 1366 beth: omg omg omg 1367 phil_maira: It seems Hunter is always wearing something with the MGA flower 1368 haley: hes got a lot of school spirit obviously 1369 macey: or is it....FORESHADOWING 1370 fredfredkonfred: I am really concerned about Guillaume. Because he used to be kind of a dick, 1371 macey: (hunter for headmaster 2013) 1372 beth: macEY 1373 fredfredkonfred: and idk if he's too sad to be a dick now 1374 fredfredkonfred: and I don't know which I prefer. 1375 caseyballvins: MACEY STOP 1376 haley: nooo 1377 emma: he's so quiet i just want guillaume to talk more 1378 caseyballvins: guillaume had a school shirt on too 1379 joe_eisma: hunter does seem to like that flower 1380 upguntha: Joe so at the funeral was that chair left empty on purpose 1381 caseyballvins: joe no 1382 caseyballvins: stop 1383 beth: ike just needs to bug guillaume enough 1384 emma: beth omg 1385 beth: bring that snark back out of his shell 1386 joe_eisma: guillaume is sad guillaume for now 1387 stitch: oh nooooooo 1388 stitch: (hi) 1389 fredfredkonfred: FOR NOW 1390 beth: 1391 emma: at least you said "FOR NOW" 1392 beth: aww stitch! hi! 1393 stitch: hi beth! 1394 fredfredkonfred: HELLO STITCH 1395 stitch: HELLO FRED 1396 joe_eisma: it was in the respect that i didn't want to draw someone there. haha 1397 upguntha: lol 1398 beth: haha 1399 stitch: idk if this has been said already (just got out of class) but the differences 1400 caseyballvins: joe, what was your favourite part to draw this issue? 1401 macey: speaking of sad guillaume, those panels of him and vanessa crying, damn 1402 stitch: in jun's physicality vs hisao's was really impressiv 1403 cody1 entered the room 1404 guest-516913 changed nickname to cody1 1405 stitch: *impressive 1406 beth: when he hugged vanessa and i just 1407 caseyballvins: ugh, painful panels 1408 joe_eisma: any scene with yelling was my favorite. haha 1409 fredfredkonfred: dude I think this must be so weird for jun 1410 caseyballvins: mg panels should be called pain-els 1411 beth: omg 1412 caseyballvins: haha, they were good scenes 1413 haley: i think thats all of them 1414 joe_eisma: thanks, stitch! 1415 fredfredkonfred: because it isn't like their bodies are perfect duplicates 1416 caseyballvins: i liked the panel with jun, casey, and jade all yelling 1417 joe_eisma: haha yeah, that was one of my faves 1418 cody1: hey 1419 fredfredkonfred: also he went to hisao's classes, so i am wondering if 1420 joe_eisma: i kept thinking they were just yelling LOUD NOISES like anchorman 1421 caseyballvins: omg 1422 fredfredkonfred: he's making the faculty think he's dead? 1423 stitch: from a strategic standpt it makes sense 1424 fredfredkonfred: it would make sense strategically 1425 haley: it seems like it yeah 1426 caseyballvins: it would be in his benefit, he probably know a lot of secrets and such 1427 upguntha: where did Jun "read" all about Casey? 1428 beth: the faculty announced him dead so i think so 1429 stitch: he can operate as a glory/truant wo suspicion/double life 1430 macey: jun DOES know all about the inner workings of mga 1431 phil_maira: how did Jun "read" all about Casey? 1432 fredfredkonfred: he's was like gribbs' second in command so he probably had access to a lot of files on 1433 fredfredkonfred: the glories 1434 joe_eisma: obviously he found the answer key in the library. 1435 macey: he used to be gribbs's cronie after all 1436 beth: is jun completely un-brainwashed now? or would any of that still remain 1437 upguntha: that answer key 1438 beth: like i feel like this would be a really jarring experience 1439 macey: i love how jun's personality is the same even w/o the brainwashing now too 1440 macey: like he's still agressive and rude and wants to lead 1441 caseyballvins: he's just so angry it's great 1442 fredfredkonfred: oh vanessa did the hand on head thing again 1443 caseyballvins: what a jock 1444 kelso: Except what isn't great is WHY he's angry 1445 calfaile left the room 1446 phil_maira: the answer key isn't the comic book itself? Meta? 1447 joe_eisma: haha she did 1448 upguntha: guys what if Casey is lying and she actually remembers everything 1449 macey: vanessa with her hand on her head is her version of hunter's hand on neck 1450 fredfredkonfred: still trying to figure out if it's just habit or something worse 1451 joe_eisma: i'm finding little 'tics' like that for each character 1452 macey: i love how so many of the cast members have something like that they they do 1453 emma: side note vanessa's sweater is really cute 1454 beth: i love those little details 1455 kelso: If Casey remembers everything I don't want to imagine the kind of pain she's going through 1456 beth: it's weird seeing everyone out of uniform 1457 fredfredkonfred: ok so it's not indicative of, like, a brain tumor? 1458 joe_eisma: yeah, it was kind of nice not to draw them in their uniforms 1459 cody left the room 1460 haley: yeah if she remembers she must feel terrible on so many levels 1461 fredfredkonfred: I am very concerned about everybody all the time. 1462 joe_eisma: i imagine they get tired of being in them 1463 caseyballvins: and not in woodrun clothes 1464 joe_eisma: though they were in their PE uniforms for a few years. haha 1465 joe_eisma: haha 1466 upguntha: lol 1467 slakat entered the room 1468 kelso: Has Hunter gotten to wear a Canadian leaf yet? 1469 deftera entered the room 1470 kelso: I don't recall. 1471 caseyballvins: no 1472 guest-516985 changed nickname to slakat 1473 caseyballvins: he hasn't 1474 joe_eisma: i don't think so 1475 macey: hunter must have one canadian shirt around somewhere 1476 upguntha: Are the girls allowed to wear pant uniforms 1477 julia entered the room 1478 stitch: & shoes w/o heels? 1479 joe_eisma: yeah, i suppose so. i'll probably throw some of those in in the next few issues 1480 caseyballvins: JOE can you please put him in a Toronto Maple Leaf's jersey at some point? 1481 joe_eisma: haha 1482 guest-516997 changed nickname to beyonce 1483 joe_eisma: i'll see what i can do 1484 caseyballvins: but he would support our sucky team 1485 fredfredkonfred: I love every time Jade rages. 1486 guest-516988 changed nickname to deftera 1487 darrrrkvengeance: i thought you were a Hawks fan 1488 macey: god, i feel bad that hunter left home before he could make jokes about his current mayor 1489 phil_maira: woooo Hawks 1490 joe_eisma: haha 1491 upguntha: Ike prob sold it to him 1492 stitch: jade is pretty fabulous, every time she says something you know she's thought it out 1493 jayjay entered the room 1494 guest-517018 changed nickname to jayjay 1495 caseyballvins: UGH ROB FORD IS THE WORST 1496 kelso: Would Casey would be a Hawks fan? 1497 caseyballvins: i'm embarrassed to be from toronto 1498 kelso: Because she's from Schaumburg, IL? 1499 darrrrkvengeance: i just seem to have recalled it coming up 1500 darrrrkvengeance: in a prior chat 1501 caseyballvins: i was thinking about hunter missing out on ford though 1502 joe_eisma: okay all, i'm outta here. thanks for reading and being awesome! 1503 joe_eisma: next chat should be fun 1504 joe_eisma: remember--blame nick. 1505 caseyballvins: like the only bullet he dodged was that by going to MGA 1506 macey: night joe! yes, we will all sit here paranoid 1507 guest-516043 left the room 1508 upguntha: bye Joe 1509 haley: bye joe 1510 beth: hhaha thanks! good night! 1511 phil_maira: night 1512 joe_eisma: byyyyeee 1513 darrrrkvengeance: see ya Jow 1514 kelso: Thanks, Joe! Great issue 1515 darrrrkvengeance: Joe 1516 joe_eisma left the room 1517 caseyballvins: Bye joe! 1518 stitch: bye! 1519 emma: Thanks, Joe! 1520 jayjay left the room 1521 kelso left the room 1522 caseyballvins: but seriously, zombie mom 1523 caseyballvins: whaaaaat 1524 macey: ZOMBIE MOM IS STILL SSSSO FREAKY 1525 beth: seriously 1526 beth: lik e 1527 stitch: & jade's seen her mom after death before! 1528 caseyballvins: my best friend just it best 1529 darrrrkvengeance: maybe that's why Jade freaks out when she thinks she sees her mom come back 1530 darrrrkvengeance: in whichever issue that was 1531 beyonce changed nickname to julia 1532 darrrrkvengeance: when they're in the diner after her brother bails her out 1533 macey: god, imagine hisao coming back like that 1534 beth: oh whoa 1535 stitch: n o 1536 fredfredkonfred: zombie hisao 1537 beth: zombie hisao nooooooo 1538 phil_maira: Hawks scored again 1539 stitch: yay? 1540 macey: thatd be hella awkward. "brother! you're back!" "brrraaaaainnnnns" "i love you too brother 1541 macey: " 1542 upguntha: maybe zombie momie isn't the one getting buried 1543 haley: multiple bodies? 1544 stitch: has the cornfield fire symbol thing been discussed? 1545 beth: it's been discussed jade could be burning the body which like 1546 upguntha: maybe it's someoene else's funeral, they never said it was the mom 1547 haley: but its definitely a symbol 1548 stitch: ahh ok thanks D 1549 veronica left the room 1550 haley: i thought we'd get to see it from above but we didnt 1551 macey: looking back....looks sort of like a cross? 1552 haley: it makes me think of a question mark except its backwards 1553 emma: i was gonna say a crook maybe 1554 stitch: truuuuuue it made me think of a keyhole or something? 1555 emma: like a shepherd's staff 1556 stitch: but yeah the crook is very cool 1557 emma: whispers if it is a crook then it goes along with the thing about jade's soccer number 1558 abetterfuture left the room 1559 emma: being 23 aka psalm 23 aka the shepherd's psalm 1560 cody1 left the room 1561 phil_maira: which page/panel? I'm not seeing it. 1562 stitch: wHOA 1563 caseyballvins: @emma well dang 1564 haley: oh wow 1565 beth: oooooo 1566 stitch: which has all kinds of interesting resonances re jade 1567 macey: ahhh, that's interesting 1568 stitch: bc obvs the funeral, losing faith in god/heaven (moment of revelation) 1569 macey: nick's mentioned being a huge psalms fan hence why they're in the comic so much 1570 stitch: but also idk as ellsworth in the future she's kind of herding everyone to their places? 1571 emma: omg 1572 caseyballvins: i should read psalms probably... 1573 stitch: (a large stretch i guess) 1574 macey: ALSO HMM I JUST REALIZED this arc was called "demerits" and the next arc is called "honors 1575 macey: " 1576 beth: whoaaaaaaaaa 1577 caseyballvins: aaaaah 1578 macey: those are sort of twin things right? so how to they relate to the characters focused on i 1579 haley: so only good things happen forever i'm sure 1580 macey: wonder 1581 beth: does that mean this arc is just everyone getting punished and being sad 1582 beth: so honors will be all happy and fluffy 1583 beth: i want it to mean that 1584 haley: yes because thats how this comic works 1585 stitch: either that or murder everywhere? what does mga consider 'honors' 1586 haley: happy is a thing for sure 1587 stitch: so much happy 1588 darrrrkvengeance: joe didn't exactly leave that impression about 35 1589 beth: not murder everywhere 1590 darrrrkvengeance: "blame Nick" 1591 beth: or zoe wouldn't be dead 1592 stitch: D 1593 haley: is 35 part of the new arc? 1594 phil_maira left the room 1595 beth: yeah it starts w 35 1596 upguntha: maybe Tuna cries tears of joy 1597 deftera: Him and Ian. 1598 beth: his eyes are opened and he sees a beautiful meadow with prancing animals 1599 fredfredkonfred: or an aquarium 1600 upguntha: or everyone praying 1601 beth: omg 1602 macey: ah yes, the aquarium where he was born with his fishy family 1603 darrrrkvengeance: we'll prolly learn how Tuna's mother died 1604 beth: we still have so little sad truant backstories 1605 emma: she got sucked into the filter of the aquarium 1606 macey: plot twist it's his dad who dies, we are all stunned 1607 beth: his mom is casey 1608 macey: casey is everyones mom 1609 beth: i actually tried to figure out if casey could be zoe's adopted mom 1610 stitch: (wait late-to-party question, who is tuna?) 1611 beth: but no 1612 macey: THAT WOULD BE SO GOOD IF IT HAPPENED 1613 beth: (fortunato) 1614 macey: (it's fortunato!) 1615 beth: (forTUNAto) 1616 stitch: (ahh ok thank you! OH) 1617 emma: casey as the smart aunt you go to for advice. zoe as the aunt who sneaks you money. 1618 macey: perfect 1619 emma: money and miniskirts. 1620 beth: yes yes yes 1621 macey: in all seriousness though i've seen joe tweet about 35. he had to make a chart of people 1622 macey: dying on one page 1623 beth: whAT 1624 stitch: what the hell 1625 beth: no 1626 haley: wait what 1627 caseyballvins: a chart? 1628 caseyballvins: shit 1629 haley: how does that even 1630 beth: this is just no 1631 macey: he also said something about it "redefining suffering" 1632 macey: which is odd, because uh, 33 happened 1633 haley: nooo 1634 beth: i dont even have words anymore 1635 caseyballvins: oh joe 1636 beth: like 1637 haley: how can 1638 haley: no 1639 beth: 33 /WAS/ suffering 1640 fredfredkonfred: RIGHT 1641 macey: no matter how sad a backstory tuna may have...hisao is kind of DEAD 1642 stitch: forever dead 1643 beth: in like the worst manner possible 1644 caseyballvins: i wonder how his wife will handle 35, 30 didn't sit well with her 1645 macey: https 1646 beth: OH MY G OD 1647 haley: what does that even meeeeaaan 1648 fredfredkonfred: i hate him forever 1649 emma: shit 1650 beth: is something going to just hit the school 1651 macey: joe's so horrible sometimes haha 1652 julia: hi kids 1653 beth: hey! 1654 haley: "tee hee" 1655 stitch: WOW NO 1656 macey: a meteor. tunas gift is summoning meteors 1657 stitch: is this the part where the school blows up 1658 haley: through prayer 1659 beth: omg 1660 beth: what if though 1661 stitch: & vengeful teenagers 1662 fredfredkonfred: wait RIGHT NOW 1663 haley: jun successfully burns the school down 1664 haley: the end 1665 fredfredkonfred: JOE 1666 stitch: ALSO CASEY 1667 fredfredkonfred: JOOOEE 1668 macey: fortunato stepping over dead bodies. "sorry- sorry. sorry, sorry" 1669 beth: he prays over every body 1670 caseyballvins: omg macey 1671 deftera: Melon bombs 1672 darrrrkvengeance: tuna goes gallagher with the melon 1673 macey: would being hit with a melon hurt. hmmmm 1674 fredfredkonfred: Y E S 1675 beth: melons are pretty hard 1676 beth: they could do some damage 1677 julia: wait does the melon have significance. like have melons come up again besides that one tim 1678 julia: e 1679 stitch: hi julia 1680 macey: not yet but we can dream 1681 julia: hello 1682 emma: the melon was a reference to a philosophical school of thought i think 1683 julia: oh interesting 1684 julia: how so 1685 beth: wasn't it just bc descartes dreamed he had been handed a melon 1686 stitch: to descartes i think ellsworth said 1687 emma: yeah 1688 stitch: yes 1689 julia: OHHHHHH 1690 emma: so it was literally just a replica of descartes dream 1691 julia: yes I forgot about that 1692 haley: but with tuna 1693 beth: yeah like i think they were explicit about it being descartes' three dreams 1694 upguntha: the answer to the universe is Melon 1695 stitch: (so hunter is descartes??) 1696 macey: yeah, it's descartes's 1697 macey: implication is hunter is reincarnated descartes basically 1698 fredfredkonfred: you know if you squint at the cornfield fire 1699 beth: descartes was a pretty freaky dude wasn't he 1700 fredfredkonfred: it kind of looks like mickey mouse ears 1701 emma: boom mystery solved 1702 emma: dead mothers? it's because it's disney 1703 darrrrkvengeance: Jade the goth mousketeer 1704 macey: jade brings out a tape player w/ the mousketeer song 1705 macey: listens to it as she commits arson 1706 darrrrkvengeance: she's reincarnated Brit Brit 1707 kc entered the room 1708 guest-517276 changed nickname to kc 1709 macey: have we discussed that jades brother jimmy is a total stud though. 1710 emma: yes 1711 emma: but it needs saying again 1712 julia: Do you guys have any ideas for how the AV club might interact with the glories/truants 1713 julia: in the future 1714 darrrrkvengeance: they'll probably all get killed in the next issue 1715 fredfredkonfred: i bet the av club will be totally on top of their shit 1716 julia: because i keep wondering where that's gonna go 1717 fredfredkonfred: and the glories nad truants will try to accomplish things 1718 fredfredkonfred: and the av club will be like "what up bruhs we already did it" 1719 beth: they'll just single-handedly take everything down while the glories and truants fight 1720 julia: hahahha 1721 macey: ian was part of the av club, so....i expect them in 36 1722 fredfredkonfred: "through ESPIONAGE and movies" 1723 macey: trying to get ian to come back to club maybe 1724 stitch: and also nonviolence 1725 beth: yeah i'm thinking they'll come in with more ian and akiko 1726 upguntha: g'nigt guys 1727 julia: good night! 1728 beth: goodnight! 1729 fredfredkonfred: good night 1730 haley: night! 1731 darrrrkvengeance: night 1732 upguntha left the room 1733 emma: the av club seems pretty genre savvy 1734 macey: night! 1735 emma: night! 1736 julia: aw aw aw i woul dlove that though i miss akiko 1737 macey: god though, i can't wait to see how ian's doing 1738 beth: i miss akiko so much 1739 macey: because he must be SO BITTER right now, without akiko 1740 beth: i need my girl back 1741 haley: they dont seem as directed as the glories and truants though 1742 kc left the room 1743 haley: is ian still in mga jail? 1744 beth: what does ian even do without akiko 1745 emma: akiko is like <33333 eep. 1746 beth: does he function 1747 stitch: maybe he pines 1748 emma: he just thinks about her 1749 stitch: dramatically monologues to himself 1750 darrrrkvengeance: speaking of which, have we seen David since he touched Akiko? 1751 stitch: how did it come to this 1752 emma: subtly references her in school work 1753 beth: well we saw baby david 1754 emma: wait when 1755 darrrrkvengeance: i mean, multiDavid 1756 stitch: casey's kid is baby david 1757 stitch: we assume 1758 beth: i think it's basically been confirmed 1759 stitch: ok 1760 julia: i'm so INTRIGUED 1761 emma: ahhh right okay 1762 beth: otherwise that'd just be cruel 1763 ashley left the room 1764 stitch: HAVE WE EVER LEARNED HOW ZOE KNEW HIM 1765 julia: NO 1766 haley: nope never 1767 beth: NO 1768 emma: nope 1769 stitch: arghaahrhg 1770 darrrrkvengeance: maybe David stops existing as multiDavid when he touches Akiko 1771 emma: zoe's mysteries ugh 1772 haley: SO MANY ZOE QUESTIONS AND NO ZOE ANSWERS 1773 darrrrkvengeance: and is reborn as baby David 1774 beth: my theory is that he kills sarah but idk 1775 julia: i think like there is a lot of pieces to zoe's story left 1776 julia: *there are 1777 beth: SO MANY 1778 stitch: but if she's 100% dead how do we answer them 1779 julia: well 1780 emma: time travel? 1781 beth: they've mentioned having a flashback issue 1782 caseyballvins: there's are so many thing left about her 1783 julia: i think he's said flashbacks 1784 julia: yeah 1785 beth: so whenever that happens 1786 julia: I'm sure tehey'll come up they're Big points 1787 stitch: cries (sooon) 1788 stitch: (i think i'm going to duck out too, but it was lovely to say hi! 1789 beth: i mean ike's isn't set in stone so maybe then 1790 haley: the waiting is painful 1791 stitch: g'night everyone!) 1792 macey: (bye! have a nice night!!) 1793 beth: goodnight!! 1794 darrrrkvengeance: night 1795 julia: good night! 1796 julia: !!!! 1797 caseyballvins: night! 1798 emma: night <3 1799 haley: bye! 1800 stitch left the room 1801 emma: ok i just need more gullaume backstory in my life pls 1802 julia: can I freak out for like ten seconds that we finally get to see casey and vanessa interact 1803 macey: http 1804 julia: i have been waiting so long 1805 macey: IM SO HAPPY VANESSA AND CASEY HIT IT OFF 1806 julia: OMG MACEY 1807 julia: A+ 1808 beth: YES YES LETS ALL FREAK OUT 1809 emma: MACEY 1810 beth: THEY WERE SO EXCITED 1811 haley: thats always ian i thought 1812 deftera left the room 1813 beth: macey omg 1814 emma: vanessa and casey as bffs with awesome hair 1815 deftera entered the room 1816 beth: but seriously where did they even hear about the other already 1817 guest-517405 changed nickname to deftera 1818 beth: did they ask around 1819 macey: i know they were very. interested. in each other 1820 beth: so who was that one girl you know the really cute one 1821 julia: hehehee 1822 haley: they just know that theyre the ones to know 1823 macey: beth are you on that. i know youre on the femslash all the time 1824 emma: omg 1825 haley: yessss 1826 beth: im so on that 1827 caseyballvins: vanessa and casey will have sleepovers and plot together 1828 emma: beth the patron saint of mg femslash 1829 beth: i prompted already on the fic a thon 1830 deftera: Wait how does Ike know Irina is sexy? 1831 beth: but there will probably be more than one 1832 julia: Im so excited because like Casey is like the bold clear leader 1833 julia: and Vanessa is like a quiet guiding leader 1834 julia: and I'm just 1835 julia: dont know 1836 beth: casey/vanessa power couple 1837 julia: excited 1838 julia: about life 1839 macey: and jun is the loud angry mean leader who should not lead. poor jun 1840 julia: Yes 1841 beth: they'd be unstoppable 1842 julia: yes 1843 haley: what a team 1844 julia: Jun was really precious and sad in this issue i cannot 1845 macey: i assume ike saw irina once he got up as he was being taken away 1846 macey: i love how intense jun is he's just such a brat 1847 julia: yesssSSssSss 1848 macey: YOU ARE ALL DISGUSTING!! NO FRIENDSHIPS IN THIS MEMORIAL 1849 julia: baby boo baby boo baby boo 1850 macey: when he started saying A FUKAYANA MUST BE LEADER i was just. honey. calm down. 1851 julia: i'm excited to see where his character will go 1852 julia: YEAH 1853 caseyballvins: oh jun 1854 macey: *fukayama 1855 haley: so good 1856 beth: yeah like jun honey take a breath 1857 macey: gonna be okay, jun. lie down. have some warm milk. shhhh. 1858 fredfredkonfred: i like how he gives 100% credit to hisao for the jade rescue 1859 julia: also also also 1860 julia: also 1861 julia: vanessa and guillaume being precious family 1862 macey: THE REST OF YOU DID NOTHING MY BROTHER CARRIED HER OUT 1863 fredfredkonfred: wow i'm so sad 1864 macey: god i know vanessa and guillaume 1865 beth: vanessa and guillaume i just 1866 macey: yo, 4/6 of the truants dont know hisaos dead yet 1867 julia: UGH 1868 beth: MACEY NO 1869 emma: MACEY 1870 haley: STOP 1871 caseyballvins: UGH NO 1872 macey: also akiko never got to see hisao again after she left camp 1873 julia: omg wait i just keep thinking of that panel of irina 1874 julia: where she runs and hugs him 1875 beth: oh go d 1876 emma: oh god 1877 haley: noo stop 1878 julia: even though that was maybe just manipulative emotions 1879 julia: still 1880 fredfredkonfred: NOOO 1881 emma: f ri i ck 1882 fredfredkonfred: they are all so fambly 1883 guest-517444 entered the room 1884 julia: UGh 1885 beth: when irina finds out i'll probably just break 1886 julia: yeeesss 1887 guest-517444 left the room 1888 macey: irina is gonna be so pissed and sad at onc 1889 fredfredkonfred: i reread baby hisao issues like once a week 1890 macey: e 1891 julia: YeeSsss 1892 haley: mr n will have a lot on his plate 1893 macey: i mean it was her mission and he is her brother 1894 emma: the truants as family just ,,,.. hurts 1895 darrrrkvengeance: hmmm . . . so just skimming through, i think multiDavid touching Akiko 1896 macey: GOD. poor mr n. irina will throw a fit 1897 darrrrkvengeance: is his final chronological appearance 1898 julia: YEAH 1899 julia: it seems like it 1900 darrrrkvengeance: (though he appears in flashback a couple of times) 1901 macey: YEAH, since it's in the future 1902 julia: Interesting !!! 1903 macey: maybe in the future what akiko did has restored david to normal 1904 beth: awwwww 1905 julia: that would be so cool wow 1906 macey: suddenly future jade as a shirtless teen to deal with 1907 emma: aw 1908 darrrrkvengeance: but even after time is put back, i don't think we see him again 1909 fredfredkonfred: i don't think that much time has actually passed since then 1910 julia: im so lost with time in this series i need to like make a chart but i havent had tme 1911 fredfredkonfred: just ... a lot of isues 1912 julia: ha ha 1913 fredfredkonfred: in fact i think this entire series, sans time travel, has only been a month or two 1914 macey: oh yeah it's like. it's probably mid-june now. the comid started on may 4th 1915 julia: are they gonna have a summer break 1916 emma: oh yeah 1917 macey: its mga summer break is probably literal on the "break" part 1918 julia: go to the beach 1919 beth: truants go tanning 1920 julia: LOl 1921 haley: oh man can you imagine 1922 haley: sending everyone home to their dead families 1923 darrrrkvengeance: see, there are those long vengeant walks on the beach! 1924 macey: a normal mga student walking into their ruined home with the corpses of their parents 1925 macey: "ah....summer is finally here" 1926 julia: OMG 1927 emma: "zombie mom, zombie dad! i'm hooome!" 1928 fredfredkonfred: casey can go home with jade and hang out with stud brother 1929 emma: pamela coming home though 1930 julia: but jade's fam is alive but doesn't remember her 1931 julia: omg pamela 1932 fredfredkonfred: oh shit 1933 julia: oop oop i have to go bye all! 1934 haley: yeah exactly 1935 fredfredkonfred: bye bye 1936 macey: bye julia! 1937 caseyballvins: bye julia 1938 haley: bye! 1939 darrrrkvengeance: bye 1940 julia left the room 1941 macey: they send irina home to the ashes of her cottage 1942 emma: bye julia! 1943 macey: by the end of summer she has rebuilt it and adopted a snowflake jr 1944 emma: she goes snowboarding sometimes 1945 fredfredkonfred: i want to know about the truants' cover families 1946 haley: and then they expect everyone to come back at the end of the break. a+ planning for mga 1947 fredfredkonfred: they spend two years with them 1948 macey: GOD, IMAGINE THOUGH 1949 emma: oh no 1950 macey: especially fortunato and irina's cover families 1951 macey: being so confused about these kids 1952 fredfredkonfred: ESPECIALLY IRINA'S 1953 macey: "why is our daughter on the ceiling" 1954 emma: and then irina's are dead i'm so 1955 macey: "daughter you do not have to kill to get your breakfast" 1956 fredfredkonfred: "oh no daughter there's a mouse in our home" "i've got it mother * THROWS KNIFE * " 1957 macey: fortunatos parents are very concerned he never invites anyone home 1958 macey: in fact he just stays in his room and prays. is that normal? hmmm 1959 fredfredkonfred: akiko's and ian's are confused because they thought they were taking in child soldiers 1960 emma: do his cover parents call him tuna 1961 fredfredkonfred: but they just read comics 1962 emma: omg 1963 fredfredkonfred: "abraham i think you made a mistake" 1964 emma: that's really cute actually 1965 haley: i love it 1966 macey: imagine tunas cover parents being really jolly and social people 1967 beth: awwww 1968 macey: ian and akiko probably broke the rules a little and stayed in touch over the two years 1969 fredfredkonfred: "fortunato would you like to join us for trivia night?" 1970 beth: late night phone calls 1971 haley: probably internet 1972 fredfredkonfred: shit so sorel is probably not even guillaume's real last name 1973 fredfredkonfred: it's probably his cover last name 1974 emma: oh man 1975 macey: oh hmmm. maybe you're right 1976 beth: oh no 1977 fredfredkonfred: heck he went to abraham at age three so he might not even HAVE a last name 1978 haley: oh nooo 1979 beth: so many last names we don't know 1980 fredfredkonfred: tagging so hard 1981 beth: i just want to be able to go to a tag and cry over a character 1982 beth: but alas 1983 macey: wasnt it mentioned vanessa's cover mom died? 1984 fredfredkonfred: it sounds familiar 1985 haley: vanessa had a cover mom? 1986 macey: it was in 21 yeah! 1987 haley: oh they all did 1988 haley: wow i'm dumb 1989 beth: awwww 1990 slakat left the room 1991 macey: http 1992 macey: hmmmm. thats interesting 1993 emma: i assumed she never actually knew the cover mom so it was just part of her cover story 1994 haley: yeah if it was supposedly when she was young then she wouldn't have met her 1995 beth: like if the family just only had one parent when they took her in 1996 macey: hmmm true 1997 caseyballvins: i wonder how abraham convinced these people to be cover parents 1998 macey: GOD I JUST REALIZED this issue was meant to come out last week 1999 macey: the day before halloween 2000 caseyballvins: like, they must have known the dangers 2001 macey: we were gonna get zombie mom for halloween 2002 caseyballvins: THE ZOMBIE THO RIGHT 2003 caseyballvins: i was totally think this would be the perfect halloween issue 2004 beth: omg 2005 macey: jade's zombie mom w/ those blingee additions saying "happy halloween" 2006 haley: oh man 2007 emma: young jade going trick or treating with her family and mom dressed up as a zombie 2008 beth: OH NO 2009 caseyballvins: nooooo 2010 macey: OH NO 2011 emma: but wait now i'm imagining everyone in a happy au 'verse 2012 emma: where they go trick or treating together 2013 emma: ian and akiko as their favorite xmen omg 2014 deftera: Wait that was about Vanessa's cover mom? 2015 macey: jess drew me akiko and ian as batman and robin for halloween last year! 2016 macey: i have it hanging on my wall 2017 deftera: I thought it was Lara being a bitch about Daramount burning down Abraham's camp. 2018 macey: deftera 2019 beth: omg that's the actual cutest thing 2020 haley: i love that wow 2021 macey: http 2022 macey: by the way the chat ends in 20 min! get your wackiest theories out now 2023 darrrrkvengeance: i thought it was Lara telling Vanessa, "i know your secret," essentially, 2024 darrrrkvengeance: by repeating Vanessa's line about "at least i got to say goodbye" in 20 2025 emma: i think i'm going to bed now, so, night everyone! it was fun. 2026 darrrrkvengeance: oh, also 21 2027 macey: ohhhh hmmm 2028 macey: yeah lara does have that "feels like we know each other already" line 2029 macey: night emma! 2030 beth: goodnight!! 2031 caseyballvins: night! 2032 haley: night 2033 darrrrkvengeance: i feel like that's why Vanessa isn't meeting Lara's eye in that panel 2034 darrrrkvengeance: night! 2035 macey: oh, dv, that is a good idea 2036 emma left the room 2037 darrrrkvengeance: though "say goodbye" comes up so often in the comic it may as well be FABF 2038 fredfredkonfred: but the panels right before that seem to imply that vanessa's mother died very recently 2039 fredfredkonfred: because lara's still acting like she doesn't know vanessa and says "after all you've been 2040 darrrrkvengeance: well, her cover story is that she's this optimist who has overcome hardship 2041 fredfredkonfred: through" before bringing up her mother 2042 macey: yeah, the implication i got was the entrance essay vanessa wrote was about it 2043 darrrrkvengeance: but she's actually been at Abraham's camp 2044 haley: oh right 2045 macey: speaking of which. entrance essays. what did the others write about 2046 fredfredkonfred: their kickin' bods 2047 darrrrkvengeance: Marcus 2048 haley: checking the babe box wasnt enough 2049 haley: the whole application had to be about hotness 2050 deftera: Didn't Ike send nudes with his application? 2051 beth: zoe took the elle woods route and sent a video 2052 macey: IKE DID. THANKS, IKE 2053 macey: ians is on comic books. about the different uses of time travel across decades of comics 2054 darrrrkvengeance: Pamela's rhymed 2055 macey: irina's is on all the different ways one can kill a man 2056 macey: fortunatos is a long all-portugese rant on the importance of prayer 2057 fredfredkonfred: remember when Ian said to Akiko "I hope they lock you in the basement when we get there" 2058 fredfredkonfred: HA. HAHA. HAHAHAHAHA. 2059 darrrrkvengeance: Megan's is an all-spanish rant on the importance of hair 2060 macey: YUUHY NO 2061 fredfredkonfred: \o/ 2062 macey: ian and akiko, more like "im not crying are you crying im not at all" 2063 macey: (chat ends in 10 minutes!) 2064 deftera: Andres' was about love and passion. 2065 fredfredkonfred: very purple prose-y 2066 fredfredkonfred: but in the best of ways 2067 macey: andres is a gift to us all, to be honest 2068 darrrrkvengeance: yeah, i hope he survives 2069 darrrrkvengeance: now i'm all worried 2070 macey1: haha, doubtful 2071 deftera: Next issue, everyone dies and gets reborn in some Samsara-y shitstorm. 2072 macey1: that would explain the carnage 2073 macey1: fortunato is the only survivor and must raise all these new reincarnated babies 2074 haley: thats quite the spinoff idea 2075 caseyballvins: omg 2076 beth: omg 2077 macey: literal mg babies 2078 darrrrkvengeance: which May 4 kids have seen the Cylinder besides Hunter, Casey, and Zoe? 2079 darrrrkvengeance: any of the Truants? 2080 deftera: Brendan and Jade? 2081 haley: brendan 2082 darrrrkvengeance: oh, wasn't thinking of Brendan. has Jade seen it? 2083 fredfredkonfred: Jade only as an adult, right? 2084 darrrrkvengeance: oh, yeah, as an adult obvs 2085 macey1: future jade, zoe, hunter, casey, brendan 2086 haley: yeah current jade hasnt seen it yet i think 2087 macey1: hmmmm. do the truants know about the cylinder? 2088 macey1: (four minutes!) 2089 darrrrkvengeance: i'd guess Irina doesn't, since the Cylinder messes up her plan 2090 caseyballvins: this countdown is getting intense 2091 macey1: and if irina doesn't guillaume and fortunato likely don't either, theyre in cahoots w/ her 2092 beth: and we don't know how much jun knows 2093 macey1: ohhh, jun could definetely know! 2094 deftera: And what reports he's read. 2095 haley: jun could know so many things we want to know 2096 macey1: he said he read the report for the glories rescuing jade. that's pretty deep in 2097 fredfredkonfred: and not share any of them 2098 beth: HE KNOWS ZOE THINGS 2099 haley: but hes so angry and yelly and actiony and we're never going to ffind out 2100 beth: maybe 2101 fredfredkonfred: but hey he vouched for guillaume and vanessa 2102 fredfredkonfred: and wanted them at hisao's memorial thingy 2103 macey1: jun acknowledging that guillaume and vanessa were also hisaos family made me emotional shi 2104 macey1: t 2105 darrrrkvengeance: well, he knew they were his friends 2106 darrrrkvengeance: Hisao's i mean 2107 haley: yeah that was rough 2108 macey1: AWW OK its ending time!!! 2109 beth: awwwww ok 2110 haley: aah ok 2111 macey1: i dont want to end it but i must unfortunately 2112 fredfredkonfred: byyyye everybody 2113 darrrrkvengeance: ok. another fun chat 2114 macey1: or should i say...unfortunato 2115 haley: goodnight everyone! 2116 caseyballvins: thank you for hosting macey! wonderful as per usual 2117 darrrrkvengeance: see y'all next time 2118 caseyballvins: night everyone! 2119 darrrrkvengeance: night 2120 macey1: i all seriousness, night everyone! thanks for coming, sleep well 2121 fredfredkonfred left the room 2122 beth: thanks again macey! goodnight! 2123 beth left the room 2124 haley left the room 2125 darrrrkvengeance left the room 2126 deftera left the room [[Category:MG tinychats] Category:Chat Joe Category:Chat Nick